Turning from the Sun
by FluffytehMuffin
Summary: No one ever plans on dying. No one knows what happen when the lights go out. Harper finds herself less then amused when she figures out she's the product of a botched reincarnation process. This world is as cruel as the last. Well, no rest for the weary it would seem.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So I deleted my previous story, because I'll be honest it was rushed and not well thought out. This isn't very original in terms of setting, but I liked the idea after reading Forethought by Bemeera. Hooopefully I don't get super excited like I did last time and just blaze on carelessly.

Anyway, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools_**  
**_Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules_**  
**_See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show_**  
**_Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll..._**

* * *

"Where the fuck is our evac?" I was a little more then snappy, but hell when you have bullets flying past your head you'd be pretty hard pressed to be in a good mood. Currently, I found myself crouched behind our smoking humvee , praying for divine intervention of some sort. An explosion to my right made my ears ring, and I flung myself over a comrade as dirt and metal came raining down.

Fucking IEDs. This was something I expected from Afganistan. One tour in the Middle East had me leary of the desert. When I'd been assigned to Russia I'd been pretty excited. The Russian front was pretty calm seeing as they hadn't committed to the war yet. Go figure, my luck the Prime Minister signed with China a week after my boots hit the ground. Russia had been worse then the damn desert.

"Looks like we're pretty screwed, eh Harper?" a raspy cough and I flashed a strained grin. Our platoon of twenty was scattered to the wind. Our Lieutenant was dead. Actually, he was in pieces about twenty feet to my left. Details details. Then there was my squad leader. I had no idea where that fucker was. His vehicale had gone towards the tree line, and what was left of their caravan had been pinned down for the past hour in a fire fight.

Yeah, we were pretty screwed.

"You just keep your eyes open, Red. We'll get you out of here. You gotta get back for that recital right?" his wound was pretty bad. I'd stopped the bleeding as best I could, but my field kit was running low. That and he had a hole the size of my fist in his stomach. Will power was a hell of a thing though. Maybe if I gave him something to fight for...

Where was my fucking evac.

"Harps, you an I both know how this goes down. You stay and you die right along with me." he was right of course, but I was emotional. The reason I never made it to command. The reason I was a medic. Granted, emotions seemed to screw me over there as well, but at least I couldn't get in trouble for it.

"No man left behind, Red!" that earned me a laugh and another rattled cough. Shit, time was just about up. He snapped his tags off his neck and handed them to me. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to. If there was any hope of me getting out of here I had to get to the tree line where the rest of my squad probably was. If they weren't dead. That was a long run, and I was scared I wouldn't make it to the finish line.

"We're not the Marines, dumb ass. Go!" he pushed his tags into my hand, and I took a deep breath. We stared for a moment as I phsyched myself up.

"See you on the other side, Red. Hoo-ah!" turning on my heel I bolted. I litterally ran for my life towards those trees heavy with snow. Bullets wizzed past my head, and I wondered if the Russians were even bothering to aim.

Get to the trees. Just get to the trees. I'd make it, trudge to the nearest evac zone, and be on my way home. I should have just went to med school. No, I had to go and prove to my family that dorky little Harper could follow tradition and serve her country. I just wanted to be home. I wanted to sit in my bed watch anime and play an mmo.

"Shit!" a bullet to the leg sent me tumbling forward. Adrenaline's a hell of a drug.. I popped up onto my feet and kept on charging. There was the sensation of being stabbed for the brieffest moment before my leg just went numb. Behind me a trail of red streaked the snow. The hole must be bigger then I thought. Maybe they'd send me home after this wound.

Then I heard it. The loud pop of a sniper rifle in the distance. While I didn't hear the bullet whistling my way I knew damn well what was about to happen. Eyes slid shut. Please miss. A breath and then impact with the back of my head.

Lights out

Game over.

* * *

There are probably fifty million different concepts on life after death. My family was god fearing. Myself not so much. To be quite honest I expected nothing after all was said and done. No blaring trumpets. No fluffy white clouds with people lounging on them. No heat and screaming agony. Nada.

One reason I had an issue with religion, it was filled with contradiction. No matter which on you looked at. Numero two, let's pretend this being of supreme power was benevolant and all loving. Humans couldn't get along in this life. Why the hell would they get along in the next. Diety of choice would probably go crazy after a while. Then I had to consider the amount of destruction we were capable of. These greater beings either had a sick sense of humor, or got off on watching their creations kill each other off.

I digress.

Was I right?

Hell no I wasn't.

Death was a dark warm box. Maddeningly cramped and constantly moving. Completely different from the life I'd just departed from. At first, I preferred it to the cold unforgiving Russian land scape, but after a while I got bored. I found my self kicking and wriggling to free myself of the infernal box. A god of any sort would have been a welcome sight. This purgatory had given me far to much alone time.

Then it happened.

A rush around me that I could only equate to laying in the middle of a running stream. My box shrunk in around me and I felt myself being pushed gently. What ever was happening was slow moving. As I tried to gasp for breath my mouth was flooded with liquid. Then I was pulled more forcefully. A couple of yanks and the warmth disapeared and cold shocked me into... crying?

No, not just crying. Straight wailing.

Light filled my vision and i could see shadowed figures moving over me. Had I been captured? Why was everything so big? Soft humming noises calmed me. Something soft and warm was wrapped around me, and I felt my fear start melting away. Surely the Russians would be torturing me instead of making me comfortable.

I blinked furiously, still trying to make sense of what I was seeing, but the foggyness refused to rise. I was moved. No, I was litterally handed to another person. A rather pleasant smell washed over me as a soft feminine voice filled my ears. She was nice. I liked her a lot. Her voice was calming. Instinct kicked in and I leaned into the warm protective woman. A deeper voice joined in and they seemed like they were conversing. Their voices were muffled and garbled. Comforting compared to the dark silence I'd been sitting in.

I didn't really care. I was content. People were around me again. I wasn't alone and I was safe.

So I fell asleep.

* * *

From that point on everything was a little disorienting. My eyes slowly started to get better. I went from hazy shadow figures to actually being able to make out forms of things. Specifically the giants that took care of me. I worried for a time that I'd been reduced to a vegtable due to some head trauma. I had been shot in the head right? Pretty bad ass to survive, but having brain damage was far more infuriating. Then I learned to control the sounds I made. Any time I felt hungry I'd cry and they'd swoop in and make the terrible emptiness disapear. Then it dawned on me. They weren't giants.

I was a freaking baby.

Boy did I scream and howl when I realized this fun little fact. Don't get me wrong, I was happy that I wasn't all but brain dead, but really? A baby? I had to go through puberty again? My parents, bless them, took my frustration in stride. They'd talk to me and my mother would sing to me. Yes, I was a sucker for it and it helped. I had no flipping idea what either of them was saying, but it was comforting that I at least had another loving family.

Eventually I picked up on some of the words. Never will I doubt the power of a new mind. Information stuck inside my head. Like I was some kind of sponge. 'Okaa-san' was what the woman was determined for me to call her. 'Otou-sama' was apparently my father. Easy enough. From what I could tell I was an only child. No one other then my parents ever came to play with me. So no other names worth learning.

That sucked. I was going to miss having five siblings.

Nothing to be done about it. I just had to accept the fact that I'd been part of some kind of botched reicarnation system. These were my parents, and no matter how much I disliked it I was no longer Harper. I was Yuriko, or Yuri-chan.

My parents spoilt me, and I loved it. Not much time had to pass before I started to forget pieces of my past. Gone was the war medic Harper. Instead bright little Yuri-chan took her place. This new life wasn't so bad. Why dwell on the past when I obviously had the advantage in my new life. Using my bored twenty three year old mind I did my best to accelerate my mental growth. As soon as my legs were strong enough I was up toddling about. That was something I wanted a handle on as soon as possible. Then I started on mastering this new language.

My first words had my mother and father squabbling.

They made bets.

I said 'Mama' first. To be honest Okaa-san felt a little formal for my taste. She was smug as hell about it. A bit unfair, but she was my mother after all. Not that my father had long to wait. Granted, I was a bit of a brat about it. He came home looking particularlly exhausted and Okaa-san was busy cooking. In my adorable child like fashion I grabbed his leg and made 'grabby' hands before squeaking out Otou-san. San was so much easier then -sama. That title fit him. He was going to be the strict parent of the two. So a little more respect was needed.

He immeadiately took me to my Mama and started bragging and tried to get me to say it again. I giggled like the adorable idiot I was. For a good twenty minutes he sat with me at the table trying to get me to say it. Being the jerk that I was I just cooed and waved my hands. When I did finally say it he about fell over. That made me happy.

Otou-san became a lot more envolved after that. When he came home we would play little hand games, and there were times that I knew he was dead tired. He always smelt of dirt and sweat, but he always made time for me. One time he even tried to teach me this really cool dance. Smart as I was, my chubby body couldn't quite perform. Mama would always laugh and watch.

We were a happy family.

* * *

Shit hit the metaphorical fan a few months after my third birthday.

Otou-san had been teaching me some weird hand signs. I think it was sign language of some sort. When he first did it I couldn't keep up. Seriously how could his hands move so fast. Then he slowed down. It wasn't that hard to learn.

"Pay attention Yuri-chan. Remember what I told you about your chakra." another word for energy or something along those lines. I'd heard plenty of theories on it, but this one made sense. I could actually feel my chakra. Both Mama and Otou-san helped me learn to control it. "Now after this one I want you to concentrate it into your eyes. Focus on trying to see _more_."

Weird but okay.

I concentrated hard on keeping up with his hands. All the while I felt the fuzzy buzz that was my chakra build behind my eyes. Last hand sign, and dad said something that about made me die a second time.

"Byakugan" the world around me lit up, and I let out a little screech. Vessels strained around my eyes, and my Otou-san went from being a normal human being to this mess of blue lines. I couldn't hold it long.

One, it scared the shit out of me. I could see _EVERYTHING._

Two, he said Byakugan. As in.. Byakugan. Naruto any one? I was in Naruto.

By the way, all the memories I'd locked away came rushing back.

My father laughed as I toppled to the side in shock. He probably thought it was because of what we just did. In my head I was screaming. Memories that I didn't even know I had came rushing to the surface. Orochimaru. The Great Shinobi Wars. Tailed beasts. Madara. Oh and... Madara. Did I mention creepy snake face?

Suddenly my father's white pupiless eyes made all the sense in the world. I was a Hyuuga. I was Yuriko Hyuuga. Daughter of Hideki and Botan Hyuuga. They hadn't just been teaching me hand signs. They had been preparing me. They were training me to be a shinobi.

Another fucking war. I couldn't catch a break.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N yey new chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. I'm doing my best to kind of world build/ give a sense of what life is like for dear Yuriko. Get to see a familiar face in thi chapter so yey!

* * *

_**Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start**_

* * *

Better I found out sooner then later.

Right?

I wasn't sure where in the timeline I was, but regardless there would be plenty of fighting to be had. Metaphorically speaking I had a leg up on the competition. Competition being other shinobis. Here I was sitting at three years old and I hadn't even learned how to throw a kunai. There were plenty of out right geniuses that were ahead of me. How old was Kakashi when he graduated. Five? Six? While I was picking up things quickly there was no way I was that caliber of awesome. So what did I do?

Bug the shit out of my parents.

Both of them turned out to be trained ninjas. As far as I could tell Otou-san was still actively working, but Mama was always home so I assumed she was retired. Besides she always had me doing chakra control exercises. I think it was rather brilliant on their end. Mama taught me most of the basics, and when Otou-san came home I started learning Clan jutsus. At least.. I tried to.

"Otou-san, will my 'yakugan ever be as strong as yours?" I asked after one of our lessons. Creeping up on four years old I was starting to notice something. My Byakugan was terrible. Like most Hyuuga I was able to see a person's chakra network, but my range was only about ten feet. Even if I did train and train to improve it I doubted I would ever be a worth while sensor.

"The power of our Byakugan varies, little one." he said picking me up and setting me on the porch like area of our house. We'd been doing taijutsu and he was checking my little legs for swelling.

"But why is mine so weak! Does that mean I'm a bad Hyuuga?" why be born into a clan if I could reap the benefits?

"Well, that's because you're part Otou-sand and part Mama." he said happily. Probably the most unamusing answer I could get. What did that even mean? Could Mama do something to make it better?

"So... Mama's Byakugan isn't a strong as Otou-san's?" he out right laughed this time. A faint blush swept across my cheeks. If he'd just tell me!

"Mama doesn't have a Byakugan, silly. " my mouth formed an 'o' and he tapped my nose. He could have said that before! Why didn't I think of that! So I wasn't pure Hyuuga. Oh god, that would mean inbreeding, but even still.. I was maybe half Hyuuga. So the potency of my Kekkei Genkai was low. Unless I was a genetic miricale. Which I'm not. Best to have the eyes then to not have them at all, I guess.

"That just means I'll have to train harder to be as strong as Otou-san!" I resolved myself. Otou-san picked me up and swung me around before cradling me in his arms.

"I have no doubt that my little Yuri-chan will be strong like both Otou-san and Mama."

Probably not, but his sentiment made me feel giddy inside.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

* * *

"Otou-san.. Where are we going?" I was used to leaving the house and everything, but this time things were a little different. Normally it was with Mama. In fact I don't think my otou-san had ever been with me outside of home. I was incredibly excited. Today I was dressed in a lavender kimono, and my dark hair had been swept lovingly into a bun by my okaa-san. Not bragging or anything, but I looked pretty darn cute.

Otou-san was dressed in a simple black kimono, and wore a rather serious expression on his face. He probably had a reputation to keep, being a ninja and all. Happily my four year old self all but skipped a long side him. I tried to put on a serious face whenever some one passed, but my mood was so bubbly!

"Ne, can we get some dango after this!" I asked.

Still no answer.

"OR! I could show you were Okaa-san and I get ramen from! It's really yummy and the bowls are THIS big" I was being dramatic with my little arms. A twitch at the corner of his eye. Ha, my adorableness had worked. Sighing he stopped and knelt down next to me. Shaking hands tugged at my little kimono, and I finally saw the anguish in his eyes.

"Otou-san..."

"Otou-san wants you to make him a promise, okay Yuriko?" I didn't like where this was going, but I didn't want to let him down.

"Okay!" I was a little to enthusiastic, but I really wanted to make my Otou-san proud.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you'll be brave. It's our job as the Branch family to take care of the Main house, right?" this had been something my parents constantly talked about. I understood it, but I didn't agree. Stiffly I nodded my little head.

"Right and the Main House takes care of the Branch Houses."

"Good girl. Now, promise me that no matter what you'll obey the Main House members." that struck me as odd. Why would I pledge my undying faith in people I didn't know.

"But what if they're doing something bad! What if they want me to hurt a puppy or.. or.." he put a hand on my head to stop my babbling.

"Promise me Yuriko." Gah! He was using that voice. No fair!

"I'm promise Otou-san"

"And what do we do with promises?"

"We keep them." I replied almost out of habit.

"That's our shinobi way" he ruffled my hair, and I couldn't help but feel like I just did something really mature.

Everything made sense later as I was crying in my mother's arms. Green and placed on my forehead was the seal that would keep me from ever hurting the Main House. The elders had to test it out before we left. Normally it was something done to infants, and they wanted to be positive it would work. I don't recall ever feeling that much pain. The whole concept of it terrified me. Some one had the power to scramble my mind. Now it made sense why my otou-san made me promise. He didn't want me to have to go through that for real.

Mama was furious.

Otou-san didn't look at me for a month.

* * *

"Mama, does Otou-san hate me?" I stared glumly at my breakfast. He still refused to look at me. I blamed the stupid mark on my head. Okaa-san had put bandages around my forehead so I couldn't see the marks. Probably because I tried to scratch it off. Not very grown up of me, but every time I looked in the mirror that stupid seal was there... taunting me.

All of Neji's anger towards the Main House completely made sense to me. How terrible to do this to your own family. No matter how many marriages or generations that separated us, we were still a family right? They wanted us to protect the Clan leaders, but with this.. all I felt was more resentment. What an awful thing to subjugate children to. Aparrently it was suposed to happen at birth. Mama had fought it, but in the end I got it anyway.

"Oh, Yuri-chan." my mother stopped fussing over the dishes and sat next to me. "Otou-san is just very busy right now. He could never hate you."

"Really?" I looked up into her red eyes. Why couldn't I have eyes like that. Instead I inherited the stupid Byakugan. My father's genes seemed to be incredibly dominant. I had the same brown black hair and lavender-white eyes. Okaa-san had white blond hair and deep red eyes. Not like the Uchiha. Her eyes were red all the time.

"Really. In fact, he told me that he was going to teach you some ninjutsu when he gets done with his mission!" she was trying to distract me. It worked.

"Really! Does that mean I can still be a shinobi?" I was worried he wouldn't. The less of a threat I posed the less likely I was to be hurt by the Main House. He was going to teach me ninjustu though! I'd be able to make clones. And poof around everywhere. And.. and..

"Of course it does. Mama plans on teaching you a thing or two as well!" she said with a grin. Her hand ruffled my hair to bring me back from my thoughts. A excited gasp escaped me as she poked my nose. I wasn't sure what she was capable of, but my Mama had to be pretty cool right?

Better yet, I was going to be a ninja. That was exciting and terrifying all at once. On one hand I'd be able to do some super awesome fighting. On the other, my knowledge of the future left me feeling helpless. If I wasn't careful I could ruin the Konoha I knew. I could change everything.

No pressure

"Now! Go get cleaned up. Mama has a friend coming over."

* * *

To say I was excited about meeting a new person was an understatement. Some how it managed to eclipse the fact that I was going to be learning a bunch of new stuff soon.

I blame my attention span

After finishing my breakfast I hurried to my room to clean up. Wiggling out of my dark blue pjs I went about getting dressed. Words cannot describe how happy I was to have decent motor control again. Having to rely on some one to dress you and care for you got old.

Wrestling open a drawer I pulled out black capris and a white under shirt. Getting them on proved to be difficult. My chubby hands couldn't quite get the buttons of the under shirt to cooperate. Eventually I got the stupid thing on. It reminded me of something I'd seen girl's in China wear with its high collar.

Over that I threw on a sleeveless kimono-esk vest. Green with golden trimming, just like otou-san's Jounin vest. I tied it all together with a matching gold cord. This would be my trade mark look. Every shinobi had one right? I glared at my dark hair not sure what to do with it. Maybe a braid... Wait.. how do i do that again?

"Maaama!" I called as I slung my door open. Walking down the hall with a hair tie in hand I searched for my mother. She'd do it for me. Normally she was in the kitchen, so that's where I looked first. Rounding the corner I found myself running into some one. With an squeak I fell back on my butt.

"Huh?"

"Owie." I grumbled. A chuckle and the mass I'd run into crouched down in front of me. A small blush formed on my cheeks. "Sorry.."

"Hello there, little one." the deep voice was unfamiliar, but I felt bells ringing in the back of my head. Blinking in a confused manner I looked up.

Straight into the face of the Third Hokage.

Oh sweet baby jesus.

"Hiruzen-san!" my mother's voice cried happily from behind me. "I'm happy you were able to come see use today! You're sure I'm not pulling you away from anything important?"

"Nothing important enough to keep me from meeting sensei's grand-daughter for the first time." he said with a smile. Okaa-san hugged him and I was left rather confused. He came here to meet me? I was who's grand daughter? Feeling rather bashful I climbed to my feet and hid behind my mother's leg.

"Oh, Yuri-chan, nothing to worry about. This is Hiruzen-san, a student of my father's and good friend. Be a dear and greet him properly!" she chided pushing me towards the Hokage. Pouting I glared at his feet. This was embarrassing.

"G..g..good morning Hokage-sama." I stammered out while bowing stiffly at the waist. Both adults found it rather endearing, because they started laughing.

"Every bit Hideki's daughter I see." he said in an amused manner. Why did I feel like I was missing out on some joke.

"I'd like to think there's a little bit of me in there." Mom punched his shoulder. I cringed. Should she really be punching the Hokage? He didn't seemed phased by it though. That was mildly comforting. I didn't want an team of Anbu to come crashing in because my mother wanted to beat up on the old man.

Hand on my shoulder I was ushered out into the garden. I doubted Mama wanted to keep him cooped up, and one of the perks of the Hyuuga compound was the amount of space we had. Our own little area had a small garden that I could practice in. Happy to get away from the awkward situation I bolted out the door.

* * *

So they talked. Most of it seemed like just catching up. I did my best to not act like I cared to much. Adult conversation should be boring to some one my age, right? Curiosity was killing me though, and I could only chase butterflies for so long. Time to practice being a ninja! Waiting until they were fully engrossed in talking I stalked behind the tree they were sitting under and sat on the other side and just listened.

They totally knew I was over there. Mama threw a pebble at my foot.

Rude, but I hid myself better.

"I'm not sure your father would approve of that seal on his grand daughter." the Hokage said a bit angrily. He wasn't angry at Mama, but he was obviously not happy about something. My hand touched my forehead. Under those bandage I could practically feel the mark burning. Why would he even care?

"What would you have me do? It's clan tradition. I fought it as long as I could. I knew full well what I was getting myself into when I married Hideki." Mama sounded sad, but sure of herself. "Besides, she has the added benefit of being Senju as well."

Senju... why was that making more warning bells go off in my head?

"They'll train her mostly in taijustu you know that." Even I knew that. Papa was going to teach me all of our Clan techniques and beginner ninjutsu. Then when I got to the Academy everyone would be super impressed. BAM. I was awesome in the making.

"My daughter will train in what ever way she wants. They can mark her with that damn seal, but if she wants to specialize in something different I'll be damned if they dictate her life." whoa Mama actually sounded kind of scary. That was really cool!

"I thought you knew what you were getting yourself into?" Hokage-sama sounded amused, "They'll want her to protect the Main House."

"Village first." what Mama was saying was completely different from Otou-san, who always put the Clan first. "They forget they're dealing with the daughter of the Nidaime." I could hear the smugness in her voice.

Wait a second.

DID SHE SAY NIDAIME?!

Does that mean I'm related in some weird way to Tsunade. Wasn't the Nidaime some kind of bad ass? Duh, Yuri, he'd have to be pretty freaking cool to be a Hokage. Don't ask stupid questions. Why am I argueing with myself?

Shut up.

Shut up

"Besides, while she may look like her father she takes after me in the chakra department." more pride. I felt like my ego was glowing from my mother's words. That and apparently I didn't get as screwed as I thought genetically.

"Oh? Sounds like she's got some big shoes to fill then. I look forward to seeing Sensei's grand child become a successful ninja then." he laughed and they kept on talking. I was caught somewhere between disbelief and excitement.

I was the grand daughter of Tobirama Senju.

Shit, people were going to expect a lot from me..

What if I failed?

What if I let the Village down?

Definitely to much pressure.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So this chapter is just a little bit of world building and history. Also very light hearted and lots of bonding for mother and daughter. Hope you enjoy it. Looking to get a canon charcter in next chapter. I have a couple ideas. Just can't decide on who yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. How ever I do own Hideki, Botan, and Yuriko.

* * *

_**The sun's been nice the past few days  
I sit around just to watch all the clouds  
A lazy hazy blue sky time  
This sighing air that's closing my eyes**_

* * *

True to her word mother dragged me out to the training grounds the next day. Don't get me wrong. I'm super excited to learn some cool stuff, but the sun hadn't even risen yet. Eyes bleary with sleep I lagged behind her as we walked through the quiet village. Ninja's and crazy people were the only ones out and about. My mother had ditched her daily kimono and was now dressed in a standard jounin uniform.

I never knew she was a jounin. There went my retired theory.

My feet hurt.

"Mama!" I called out to her. She was a good five feet ahead of me. Pausing she cast a look over her shoulder at me. Lifting my arms I made 'grabby' hands. Pick me up! Pick me up! I was so sleepy and I just wanted to curl on her shoulder and take a nap. There was the slightest quiver on her face before she gave me a cold look.

"No Yuri-chan. How do you expect to get stronger if people always carry you." that hurt for some reason. She was right of course, but hearing that from my mother made my heart go still. I was torn between wanting to cry and needing to make her proud of me. Furiously I scrubbed away the tears that threatened to fall. My little fists then balled at my side.

Tucking my chin I did my best to push down my emotions. Shinobi don't feel emothion, but this was my mother. The woman who had always kissed my head when I went to bed, and made me feel safe when I was scared of the dark. Now I'd have to treat her as my teacher.

Man, I didn't want to grow up!

I'm four years old!

What ever... I was going to be a freaking awesome ninja. Then I'd be well prepared for the wars to come. That in mind I lifted my head and caught up with my mother. Reflexively I went to hold her hand. When my fingertips grazed her hand she didn't pull away, but I found myself pausing. Slowly I lowered my hand and kept on walking.

She laughed at me. Not in a mean way, but her chuckle didn't escape my ears. With her long sweeping strides she walked along side me.

I walked the entire distance from the Hyuuga complex to Third Training Ground. That might not seem like a lot but I'm just a kid! My legs are short and stubby! Accomplishment in my opinion. Now.. Now I think I deserve dango. Something told me I wouldn't be getting any for a while though.

* * *

Even after the amount of physical activity I personally felt I'd exerted, Mama didn't stop there. Oh no, the moment I went to sit she was on my ass with orders. Basic warm ups and then 'cardio'. She made me run for an hour straight. I use the verb 'run' very loosely. The bit of training that was required of me at the compound? That was running. Holy dango balls was my mother insane. Like, lightning striking with an old record player in the back ground type of evil, when it comes to training.

I wanted to cry

I wanted to collapse

But I'll be honest. I was so set on just getting away from her that everything else just faded into the back of my mind. My mother was throwing explosive tags at me. YES! Kunai with small explosive seals. Granted, the explosions weren't nearly big enough to kill or dismember me. Getting hit by one would hurt... a lot. Dodge, trip, roll, run. That was how it happened. A bit extreme for a four year old? Yes. My sessions with otou-san were a far cry from this. Otou-san was all about control. My mama on the other hand

Safe to say I eventually abandoned running, and took to hiding.

"Yuuuuri-chan. Don't hide from Mama! I thought you wanted to learn!" she called to me.

I felt my eye twitch as I gasped for air. Trying my best to sooth my lungs. Sweet! She had no idea where I was!Lok at me being sneaky and stuff. Relief washed over me and I relaxed against the tree.

"Good job Yuri-chan! I think you got the best of her!" a whisper behind me caused me to freeze.

"Wei! Ho...how..did you find me?" horrified I turned and found myself staring into my mother's sparkling red eyes. There was a cat like grin on her face as I did a double take. The her in the field was smiling and waving at me.

"Lesson number one Yuri-chan, be as quiet as possible when hiding. Even the quietest sigh can give away your position.

My haggard breathing! That's what gave me away then. Well, that and she was a seasoned Jounin, but in my four year old mind I got stuck on the lesson. Be quiet! Everything clicked into place and Mama patted me on the head while spinning a kunai on her finger.

"Now would be a good time to run, ne?"

Didn't have to tell me twice. Jello like legs solidified and I was darting away as a tag exploded behind me. We kept at it another hour. Her supply of kunai's never seemed to run out. Eventually I just couldn't bring myself to run anymore. She seemed to understand and stopped the torture, because she let me lay there on my back praying for mercy.

* * *

Completely sprawled and prone on the ground I lay there. My chest heaved as I sucked in oxygen to cool my burning lungs. Lavender pupiless eyes were screwed shut, and I felt my skin tingle as Mama's prescence settled next to me. Didn't care. Right now the sun warmed my strained body, and I just wanted to relax for a moment. A hand smoothed through my hair.

"You did well Yuri-chan. Quick on your feet. Tell me Yuri-chan, What are the Hyuuga known for?" she asked, removing her hand from my dark hair. This was easy.

"The Byakugan."

"What else."

"The Juuken, our taijutsu." that was something I'd been taught from the begining. Clan secrets. The general style I'd learn from my father and fellow Branch Members. As for the cool shield thingy that Neji did... Unless I picked that up by myself, which was doubtful, I'd never get to learn that. Not that it mattered. I didn't plan on using my Byakugan all that much.

"Now, what are the Senju known for?" she was asking me about her clan. To be honest they weren't mentioned all that much in the Anime, and the details escaped me.

"They helped found the village?"

"Very good!"

Ha. Look at me awnsering questions and what not.

"What else?

Shit..

My silence made her chuckle. Plucking a piece of grass she tickled my nose, and I swiped at it sluggishly. Mama and I were similiar in personality. Odd that my solemn otou-san would fall for some one who was so happy and passionate. Opposites attract and what not, right? After today I questioned both of their sanity. Mama was just a tad bit crazy. Otou-san was my hero for surviving her as long as he did.

"While most Clans focus on one skill, the Hyuuga's and their taijutsu or example, our Clan did well in anything they put their minds to. Ninjutsu, genjutsu you name it. Your grand father's brother developed wood release all on his own. We were the clan with a thousand skills." she sighed and something heavy settled in the air. "We also have an incredible life force. Do you know what that means?"

"More chakra!" see I had payed attention to my father's chakra control lessons. "And more chakra means we can do more and last longer in fights."

For the most part that ended our training. Mama made me do some cool down exercises, but by the time I finished more people were starting to show up. We didn't stay very long. Mama got very jittery and kept glancing around like she was seeing things. I just equated it to her being out of her mind today. I just wanted to get home and crawl in my bed.

* * *

"Mama, why did you marry Otou-san." my mother about tripped and fell over. At this point I was riding on her back. Points to me for being pathetic enough to make her drop the whole sensei bit.

"N..ne?" she stammered out. A bit of an adult question on my part, but I was curious. The Senju were a pretty prestigious clan. Not to say the Hyuuga weren't, but wouldn't it make sense for her to marry into the Main House then the Branch House?

"Gran..gran.." since when did this get hard to say? "Toto, " that would have to work, "was really important right?"

"Right.."

"Wouldn't that make you like... a _hime_ or something?" I honestly didn't know how to convey this. Please just let her get the idea. Under me Mama tensed. I could feel every muscle in her body coil, and she glanced around in almost a nervous manner.

"I supose it would in a sense. Think about it like this Yuri-chan." she was speaking softly. Why I don't know. There wasn't anyone around to hear. "If you had to protect mama from bad people what would you do."

"No one could hurt you Mama! And if they tried I'd kick them!" came my childish reply.

"What if they were stronger and I was hurt?"

"Uhmm. We'd hide? Right?"

"Exactly. That's how I ended up with your father." she said. My parents really weren't good at explaining things in full. Her answer left me mildly confused.

"You hid and otou-san found you?"

"No no, little bird." she said laughing. Blood rushed to my cheeks. She wasn't exactly giving me the greatest clues. "There were some bad people trying to kill the Senju. Your grand father arranged for me to marry your Otou-san. He served under my father for a long time. He was a very descreet choice. No one would expect the Second Hokage's daughter to marry a Hyuuga from the Branch house."

Holy dango balls.

I was the product of an arranged marraige. This had been a political view. That made sense to me and until now I'd honestly never been given any reason to question their marraige. Tobirama was trying to protect his daughter, and probably his entire blood line. In the anime the only Senju around was Tsunade. So did that mean there was a whopping three of us?

Why clutter the blood line though? What was the purpose of that? Wait, no. It was brilliant. The Hyuuga's were strong enough to protect their own. Their genes were crazy dominant so any child born between the two would have a higher chance of resembling a Hyuuga then any Senju. When people looked at me they would see Hyuuga. Not Senju. Thus the proverbial target on my back was miniscule.

"Does that mean you don't love Otou-san?" if she didn't I was hard pressed to see it. My parents were very different, yes, but they'd always been very good to one another.

"Of course I do!" she said smiling. "It was hard at first. He was so serious and like my father, but it didn't take long. Don't tell him this, but I always admired his aloof mannerisms. As a kid it burned me! I thought he was so arrogant and looking down on me. He barely ever spoke to me!"

It was my turn to laugh. I imagined it all in my head. The second hokage's daughter getting mad because a ninja wouldn't talk to her. I could see her plotting and schemeing ways to torture him.

"I dyed his hair blue once. He was so upset with me. Your father chased me around the village for a good hour demanding that I turn it back. Nifty little concoction I had created. It didn't wash out for two months." she sighed and I continued to laugh.

I was going to have to get more stories out of them.

* * *

_**Question of the Day**_

What is Yuriko's favorite color?

**Awnser**

Green


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Oh my goodness. Five followers?! I'm so excited! I'm glad other people are enjoying the story. Super excited for the reviews as well! Thank you again guys!

** .904: **I was always super interested in the Senju. I refuse to think they are all dead. Like the Uzumaki it would make more sense to me that they either kept their heads down, or in Botan's case joined another clan that could protect them. As well, I think the remaining survivors would be all but horded by the village seeing as they One: were a major founding clan, and Two: would have the chance of inheriting Hashirama's Wood release. Idk.. just some thoughts ^-^.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the lyrics are Gabrielle Aplin's _Home._

* * *

_**'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone**_  
_**Is where you go when you're alone**_  
_**Is where you go to rest your bones**_  
_**It's not just where you lay your head**_  
_**It's not just where you make your bed**_  
_**As long as we're together, does it matter where we go**_

* * *

I woke up really early today. So early that Mama wasn't even up yet. Not that I'm surprised. We'd been training a lot lately. Then there was the fact that she'd been acting plain weird the last week or so. I worried about her. She'd been getting sick a lot, and didn't eat much. The doctor said she was fine, but not to strain herself.

I had to train though.

I had to get stronger.

So I did something I was told never to do. I left compound by myself. Stupid rule in my opinion. I had just turned five and already new a lot of jutsus! I could even tree walk! Konoha was a safe place. The most I honestly worried about were older children bullying me, and if that happened I'd just run back home!

Easy peezy!

Quietly I slipped out of our home. The compound was fairly quiet, and the few people I passed didn't bat an eye. It seems that I was the only Hyuuga child that didn't roam freely. That sucked a lot, but Mama didn't like me being by myself. She was worried some one would try and hurt me. Being that I was her first born I passed it off as over protective instincts coming into play.

We live in the Hidden Leaf. We were safe here. If I was going to the training grounds then I'd be surrounded by other shinobi. Perfectly safe so long as I stayed out of their way. That was something I was pretty good at. Last thing I wanted was a kunai to the face. Besides, I was growing up. Grown ups could do things by themselves.

A bit of adrenaline rushed through me as I walked through dark empty streets. This was the first time I had been alone since... ever. What was I going to try first? Maybe I should try and figure out what my elemental affinity. That would be cool.

I could always practice my taijutsu. Uhg, but I did that ever day. If there was one thing I was not worried about it was taijutsu. While I'd never be able to master the Gentle Fist, I had a pretty good grasp of how to fight hand to hand. Honestly I would love to learn really cool ninjutsu, but I doubted anyone would be willing to teach a five year old Jounin level jutsus.

Stingy.

* * *

After almost a year of training at this stupid training ground you would think I would know where it was. Big suprise! I didn't. With out Mama to guide me I ended up taking a wrong turn.. or five. Now I was completely turned around. I know I'd been walking for a while, because the sun was now visible in the sky. People were starting to fill the streets, and not a one of them seemed to pay me any heed.

Things to do. People to see.

For my age I did very well not to panic. The fact that I was actually able to be on my own was enough to make getting lost worth it. I probably wouldn't get any training in today, but this was a decent trade off. Suddenly I felt compelled to explore. So far my activities mainly involved the compound, training grounds, and market area. Time to actually get to know my village. See what the up and up was. Get to understand why everyone wanted to protect it so badly.

Konoha is a rather big village. For the most part every thing seemed very peaceful. There was the gentle hum of noise as people went about their daily life. Corny as this sounds the most shrill thing I heard was children laughing as they played. Civilian children around my age. Clumsy in their lack of training, but they were just as energetic as I was. Part of me itched to play a game of tag, but I had an unfair advantage. No tag for me. Sad day.

After watching these brats for ten or so minutes I started walking again. A few ninja passed me as they went to who knows where. I even passed a team of genin who were complaining about a hard morning's training session. There was some teasing between the three of them before they disappeared into a food stall. That would be me one day. Stuck on a team of people I would either really dislike or really enjoyed being around. Four to five years to graduate the academy life that I started next year. Well, four or five years if I didn't graduate early.

Was Konoha really worth fighting for? Worth putting my life on the line for? There was a part of me that screamed yes. Memories dwelled on the outskirts of my mind, and every time I reached for them a sharp pain blossomed behind my eyes. I had forgotten something important. Something that made this village important. A mess of names and faces cluttered my brain, but I couldn't make sense of them.

Protect the village.

That was what the voice in my head repeated over and over again. At first I believed it to be Mama's teaching just dancing around my skull, but there was a feeling behind it. Urgency. Fear that would gather in my stomach when I thought of what the future might hold. Why should I protect this place? My clan saw me as an eye sore. Yes, my parents loved me to bits, but the rest of this place?

Was I ready to give my life for it when the time came?

* * *

More and more I wandered. Eventually the sun was high in the sky, and sweat was starting to dot my forehead. Not to far off I heard splashing and laughing. The idea of swimming excited me. Did I know how to swim? Not sure. Never tried it before. I imagine it would be quite refreshing right about now. Driven by the need to cool off I headed the direction of the noise. I turned a corner and almost fell over.

I shouldn't have been surprised.

I REALLY shouldn't have been surprised.

To my right was a tall worn wooden fence. All of the noise I was hearing had to be coming from behind it. A soft breeze tugged and strands of my hair, and I would have been relieved if it wasn't for the humid air it brought. This was the hot spring. First thought that crossed my mind. Who the hell would sit in hot water on a day like this. Insane people. Second thought, who in the world was this...

"Ladies, ladies, come closer!" he mumbled to himself. Completely oblivious to my presence the white haired man squinted through what I would assume to be a hole. In his hand was a pencil and tiny note book. Like I said, I shouldn't have been surprised, but memories all but punched me in the face.

Jiraiya. Sannin. Sage. Massive pervert.

Unclear pictures that I couldn't quite put together made my head spin. The sensation was brief and fleeting. Part of me wanted to sit and reflect on them, but I had to deal with the situation at hand. I could walk away or stay. Walking away would lead to more exploring.

Fun, but this would be far more amusing.

"N..ne? Ojii-san? Is everth..thing alright?" demure and the very image of child like innocence. A bit of acting on my part. That damn stutter of mine only helped. I wasn't stupid. I knew full well what he was doing.

"Huh?" face flush the Sannin turned and looked my way. A moment passed before he realized who he was looking at. A child. Jumping to his feet he tucked his book and pencil away and scratched the back of his head. "Oh.. uh.. Nothing! Just a bug I saw on the wood!"

Terrible lie. Just cause I'm small doesn't mean I'm an idiot.

Fine I can play this game.

"WEI!" my face contorted into child like horror and all but screamed. Oh did he panic. Hands waved in front of of him as he tried to get me to quiet down. Finally he put a hand on my shoulder and one over my mouth. Damn would this look awkward if some one walked by.

"Hush, kid. Do you want to get us caught?" I couldn't help grin that tugged at the corner of my mouth and the amusement that was probably sparkling in my eyes.

"Gmeht cumght dumn veut?" came my muffled reply through his hand. He looked at me side ways and slowly removed his hand.

"Get c..caught doing what?" I asked again. He blanked and I could see him searching his brain. I took the opportunity to peek through the hall. Women in a hot springs. Yup. Thanks for not letting me down pervy-sage.

"Hey! Shouldn't we warn those ladies about the bug?" I asked snapping him from his daze. Again my shoulders were grabbed, and I was pulled from the fence.

"I lied there is no bug. No need to go tell them." he said nervously. Almost as if he was afraid I'd run and tell on him. I leveled a glare at him. Pretty intimidating for my size might I add.

"You w..were spying on them w..w..weren't you?" the grin broke on my lips. "You're a PERVERT!'

"Oi, keep it down!. They'll hear you." he said looking around.

" you were doing s..something bad!"

He glared at me a moment and I felt like cackling in and evil manner. Instead I looked at him in an almost curious manner. His glare didn't soften. My innocent routine wasn't going to fly anymore.

"What do you want?" he asked.

* * *

Twenty minutes and two snow cones later we were sitting on a log near the training grounds. Yes, two snow cones later. The one in my hand was the their. I'm a growing child! Humming happily too myself I nibbled on the delightfully cool desert. I hadn't realized how hungry or thirsty I was. Small miracle this happened, though I'm sure I could have found some one to take pity on me.

"So you got a name kid?"

"Yuriko." I didn't give a last name for two reasons. One, I hated it. I'd honestly prefer my mother's clan name to my father's. Two, you'd have to be blind or an idiot not to know what clan I was from. The eye were a dead give away. Jiraiya definitely was not blind, and while the case for him being an idiot could be made I doubted he was THAT oblivious.

"Tch, thought they taught you Hyuuga kids manners. Must have lost them when you hit your head." he said poking at the bandages on my forehead. My snow cone exploded as my hand clenched around it. The sugary sweet stuff covered my pants and he looked at me curiously. Even after a year I'd never gotten rid of them. Every day a new clean bandage. If I didn't see it then it wasn't there.

"You're not actually hurt are you?" he asked taking my reaction as one of pain. In a rather mature manner I wiped what was left of my snow cone off my lap.

"No, Ero-ojii-san. Mama is probably wondering where I am is all" my stutter disapeared.

"Good! So you are no longer my problem!" he said jovially. My little hand grabbed the hem of his shirt as he started walking awak.

"I'm lost." the look I got was one of pure disbelief.

"Lost? Should you be able to I don't know," he pointed at his eyes, "And find your way home?"

"My 'yakugan can only go fifteen feet." I said bluntly. He literally tripped over himself.

"Fifteen feet? Isn't that a bit.." he was searching for a word that wouldn't offend me. "short?"

"The other kids call me useless." I stated bluntly. Don't sugar coat it. Call it what it was. "But Mama said I can be like her and train in other things. Otou-san still teaches me Clan taijutsu."

Silence.

"Mama's been sick though. So I haven't trained. I was going to train, but I got lost." I recounted my day ever so briefly. "I think I should find another Sensei."

"Don't look at me." I wasn't you arrogant pervert.

"N..no one could l..learn from a pervert like you!" there was that stutter again. He grinned as my solemn mood flew away.

"That's super pervert to you, brat!" he mussed my hair and I glared at him. "Let get you home."

* * *

Jiraiya dropped me at the front of the Hyuuga compound. Well enough. I'm not sure how Mama would have taken meeting him. With her being sick and all I didn't want her to get even more stressed out. Nothing would save me from her anger though. Dragging my heels I headed back towards my home. Dread pooled in my stomach at the sight of my father's boots sitting in the door way.

Shit, this was going to suck.

"Young lady!" my father's voice boomed the moment I stepped through the door. I cringed. "Where have you been!"

He stood in the middle of the main room with his arms crossed. That look on his face made me upset. He looked _disappointed, _and that tore me up inside. Mama was in the kitchen and moved to us. The look on her face was just as terrible. I knew this was coming, but I didn't realize how hard it was going to be. Tears automatically welled up in my eyes.

"I.. I went out to train." I offered pathetically.

"By yourself! Do you know what could have happened to you?"

"But who would hurt me?"

"Its not just some one hurting you. You could have exhausted your chakra or hurt yourself. What you did was irresponsible. Do you understand?" he knelt in front of me and forced me to looking him in the eye gently. "You worried us. When we couldn't find you at the training grounds we thought the worst."

How could I have been so selfish? Both of them were obviously worried about me. Looking at Mama I noticed what she was wearing. Clothes for going out. Not her normal kimono she wore around the house. She must have gone and grabbed father. The exact opposite of what I was trying to do. Tears burst from my eyes and I all but lept into his arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just wanted to let Mama rest!" I sobbed into his flack jacket. "Mama's been so sick, but I wanted to get stronger! So I was going to go by myself. Then I got lost. Then Jiraiya-ojii-san help me get back home."

I omitted some facts, but I doubted they wanted to hear about their daughter catching a pervert doing perverted thing. A hand came up and rubbed the back of my head. How far would they have gone to find me? Would they have hired some Genin? That would have been awkward.

Mama finally came over and squatted next to us. Otou-san let her pull me from his arms. I received a big hug before she held me at arms length. A scary scowl on her face she looked me dead in the eye. The only time I saw that look was when she was planning something evil.

"I think, little bird, that it is time for us to step up your training, ne? I'm thinking a bigger explosion. Especially since Mama can't chase after you as much now." she said grinning. Terror tore through me and Otou-san chuckled. Stepping back I made to hide behind him.

"Nuh uh. You're not dragging me into this." he said pushing me back towards her.

"But Otou-san, Mama's giving me that look again!" I whined. "Shhe's turning into a evil granny again!"

"WHAT!"

This time Otou-san grabbed me before mom could strangle me. There was a fire visible in her eyes, and the very corner of it was twitching. Making a quip about her age eleivated a bit of the tension in the air. Otou-san and I exchanged a nervous look. His told me he was debating on abandoning me, and mine was a plead for mercy.

"Don't we have something to tell Yuri-chan?"good job Otou-san. You distract her and I'll run. His grip stayed locked on me though. Traitor. Mama was looking at us, that crazy gleam still there. We held our breathes and she smiled.

Crisis averted. I could high five my otou-san right now. He adjusted me to sit on his knee. Mama propped her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her hands. She hummed in the back of her throat and ruffled my hair. I didn't like where this was going. They were being way to nice.

"So Yuri-chan. I know Mama has been getting sick lately, but its nothing bad."

"O..okay?"

"What if I told you that Mama and otou-san were thinking about making you another sibling?" Otou-san almost fell with me in his lap. Mama wasn't very good at this. My face was probably white. I had an idea of how this worked, and it made me want to run away screaming.

"Botan, she's five."

"Old enough to be a kunoichi right, Yuri-chan?" I nodded numbly. "So we should talk to Yuri-chan like an adult!" Otou-san just shook his head.

"Anyway!" Mama chirped. "You're going to be a big sister, Yuri-chan!"

* * *

**Question of the Day**

What is is Yuriko's irrational fear?

**Awnser**

Claustrophobia- Fear of confined spaces.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So I started this chapter going a specific direction. I don't know how I ended up where I did, but it definitely was not what I intended. Oh well! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The song is Perfectionist Complex translated by Jubyphonic. The riddle is also from Tolkien's The Hobbit. Cause I'm terrible at things like that.

* * *

_**And I'm terrified, the future is unclear  
In my own eyes, the past is dark  
"Why wont you go? It hurts so much."  
Wish my feelings would all be thrown all away**_

* * *

"Yuri stay moving! A stationary target is easier to hit." Otou-san barked at me. Easier said then done. I was tired and he was relentless. Like a snake his hand came towards me. Quick and fluid. This was our dance. Hands full of chakra I managed to deflect the blow he would have dealt me.

The Gentle Fist was the one thing that I was able to do when it came to Clan techniques. I wasn't the best at it, but I wasn't the worst. So long as my enemy stood with in my fifteen foot range then I could see their Tenketsu. Guess I lucked out on that. I'd just never be a worth while sensor.

_Tap tap tap_

He pulled back at the last moment, but I felt his fingers hit up my left arm. The only way I can describe having a chakra point blocked... Not quite like a cork, but not quite a needle. The stop of chakra flow was uncomfortable. An itch that I couldn't quite reach. The physical blow hurt far more, and I knew there would be bruises. Uselessly my arm fell limp to the side.

Gasping I pumped chakra into my legs and jumped back. He squared on me and raised his palms. Experimentally I flexed my injured hand. Still functioning, but I wouldn't be using any chakra in that hand. All of my blows would have to come from my right hand. Reflexively I thought to use a jutsu. Mama and I had been perfecting the few jutsu's I had in my arsenal, but those were forbidden here.

Deep breath.

Raising my hands I focused on my otou-san. A high pitched cry escaped me and I ran towards him. Could I beat my otou-san? Probably not, but that wasn't going to keep me from trying. A kick came towards my head. Instead of ducking, like I probably should have, my palms raised and I focused the chakra in my working hand into his leg. The weight of his kick hurt though, and I had to plant my feet to keep from flying.

Stay moving

Another hand came at me and I jumped back. His hand whizzed past my head, but the chakra cut my cheek. Another grunt from my end and I came around hand hit his hand away. No damage done. That was my bad hand. Again with the punching. Duck. Another kick. Roll away. We went on and on until I lost full use of my left arm. He was pushing me hard. Thats how most of our training went lately.

"That's enough." he said to me as I stood defensively. My lungs were screaming, but the burn was satisfying. "Let me look at your arm."

"Hai!" was the only response I could form as I walked towards him. Automatically I let my Byakugan fall. Otou-san kept his up as he examined my arm. His brow furrowed as he surveyed the damage. Honestly it wasn't anything to worry about. I trusted my Otou-san not to permanently injure me.

"You can't keep getting distracted." he chided. "Keep your mind on the fight at hand. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Dango." I stated simply. Otou-san about fell over.

"Food?!"

"Hai!"

"Baka! Do you know what could have happened! You have to take your training seriously!" his face was comical and a little vein stood out on his forehead. My father looked completely flabbergasted. My face scrunched and I held my arms out and flailed.

"Wei! Out-san's making a scary face!" I whine as I turned and ran.

"Where do you think you're going!" he said catching on to my playfulness. Scooping me up he gave me the weakest glare as I tried to squirm away. "Otou-san has to punish Yuri-chan for not taking her training seriously!"

Oh shit

"Noooo!" I squealed as fingers attacked my sides. I flailed as my father tickled me. Hiccups and giggles fell from my mouth. It was good to see him being so laid back. He'd been stressed a lot lately. I understood with Mama being pregnant, but something else had changed. He was working more, and meeting with the clan council more. Then there was the fact that I was going to be enrolling in the academy soon.

Otou-san worried to much.

Then again war was coming... I guess he had a good reason to worry.

* * *

"A shame she didn't inherit your range. She shows promise brother." a voice called from behind us. Otou-san stiffened and stood. I took a moment to compose myself. Rubbing tears from my eyes I turned and stood next to my otou-san. A hand was on my head and I was forced into a bow.

"Good afternoon, Haruto-sama." confusion welled inside of me.

"No need for that, little brother. Its been a while since I've seen you. Come lets talk a while." the pressure on my head lifted and I stood up glaring at my father. That was annoying. I wanted to whine. Blinking I finally got to look at our visitors. My jaw almost dropped. Our clan head stood in front of us with his two sons.

"Boys why don't you show your cousin some things to help her with her Juken." panic shot through me for two reasons. One, I was about to get 'tips' from Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga. The golden children of the clan who were apparently cousins of mine. Two, I was really tired and really just wanted some dango right now.

Yey for more training.

Before I could even register what was actually happening the two adults started walking towards a random compound building. The twins were roughly five feet away, and looking at each other like they had no idea what to do. They were about thirteen, and I'm pretty sure training a five year old was not very appealing. If I wasn't so intimidated I'd probably laugh. These two chunin looked positively terrified of me.

"H..hello" I managed to get out as I walked up to them. They exchanged a look before looking down at me. Stupid teenagers and their height. "I'm Y..yuriko."

"Hello Yuriko." Hizashi said smiling at me. Kneeling he looked me in the eye. Hiashi still looked awkward as hell.

"D..do we r..really have to t..train?" I asked praying for a miracle.

"Why are you stuttering?" Hiashi finally said something. His tone was curious, and oddly enough I didn't find myself offended.

"Mama I only d..do it when I'm nervous." despite my stutter the tone was very matter of fact. Hizashi smirked at his brother.

"Ah? Its that scary scowl Hiashi-kun always has on his face right?"

"Hiashi-kun? Scowl?!" Hiashi sputtered and I couldn't help but giggle. All of the tension in the air disappeared. Hiashi smacked his twin on the back of the head lightly.

"If she scared of anything its your terrible posture."

"Such a scary face! Ne, Yuriko-chan maybe we should run away. He'll turn into a monster if his face gets stuck like that!" He grabbed my hand and the next thing I knew I was being picked up. What was happening.

"Oi, don't man handle her like that!" Hiashi scolded.

"You're just jealous because I'm going to be her favorite." there was a challenge in Hizashi's tone. They glared at each other a second and I could all but feel the electricity between them. This was not what I was expecting from the clan head's children.

They really weren't going to stop glaring until some one blinked. We were working on three minutes worth of staring. Hizashi still had be balanced on his hip. Leaning forward I raised my hands and tapped them both on the nose. Two blinks and I felt giddy.

"I win!" that earned me a chuckle from both of them.

* * *

For the most part my cousin's were pretty cool. I was still reeling from the fact that we were so closely related, but I guess that made sense. Mama was technically the heir to her clan right? Marrying the heir to the Hyuuga Main Family would have kept her in the spot light. Marrying her to some random and obscure member wouldn't keep her close enough. A second son wasn't a surprising choice. That means Otou-san was from the Main Branch. That being said I didn't expect my cousin's to be so nice.

For some reason I had this overwhelming fear that Hiashi was going to be a giant jerk. Again there was a memory that hung on the edge of my mind, but I couldn't quite grasp it. I knew better then to go after it. I was sore and the last thing I needed was a head ache. For the most part they were both incredibly nice. Seeing my current physical state they took pity on me and instead of training we sat under a tree.

"Hiashi-nii-san, your turn!" I said excitedly. We'd been going in circles giving each other riddles. Mine were really easy, but they humored me and at least thought before answering them.

"No sooner spoken than broken, what is it?" he said looking at me. Hizashi rolled his eyes. He waited for me to try and answer. This was a way of training I guess. Instead of my body they were training me to think. This one was a bit too easy.

"Silence! You could at least make it a hard one!" I giggled. He flicked my nose and I squealed indignantly.

"What happened to your stutter?" he said flatly. I just grinned.

"I guess I'm not nervous anymore! Again again!" I said in a sing song voice. He shook his head and thought a little bit longer this time.

"Voiceless it cries, Wingless flutters, Toothless bites, Mouthless mutters" he grinned at me as my brow furrowed. What ever he was describing sounded scarey. In my head a demon formed. A face with red eyes and a mouth sewn shut. Openings on its hands were razors threatened to chomp at my skin. A cold shiver ran down my spine.

Get a grip.

He wouldn't be talking about a monster. An obvious answer would be some kind of animal or bug. Since I'd asked him to make it harder then I doubted he went for something so blatant. Cries, flutters, bites, and mutters. These were the key words. I couldn't get caught up on the other ones. The cold? The cold bites right? No, that's not right. Besides the cold only bites when.. the wind is blowing

HA!

"Wind! You're talking about wind right?!" I asked excitedly feeling very confident in my answer.

"Bingo!" Hizashi interrupted earning a glare from his brother.

* * *

"Bai bai, Yuri-chan!"

"Good Bye Yuriko-chan"

They were so incredibly different, and that made me happy. Smiling I turned and tackle hugged both of them. Father looked a bit surprised at my actions, but he didn't scold me. Hands patted my head and I looked up at them. Hiashi being the more solemn one gave me a nod. Hizashi had a carefree smile on his face.

"You'll come by and visit again right?" I asked. Two nods and I smiled. With one final good bye I waved and followed my father.

"I take it you had fun?" he asked me as I took hold of his hand. I grunted a yes as I yawned. Today had been long and eventful. "You know who they are right?"

"I didn't know we were related to Haruto-sama." in the past this would have made me angry. I was still upset about the mark on my forehead. I still remembered Haruto-sama watching me as that terrible pain scrambled my brain. I should hate them, but I didn't.

"That's right. He's you're Otou-san's esteemed brother. He asked about you." that surprised me. I might be his niece, but I wasn't really anything special. My Byakugan was terrible. I didn't see myself as an asset to the clan.

"You didn't get in trouble for my 'yakugan did you?" that worried me. Had he been upset with my father?

"No, no. He was curious if you'd chosen something to specialize in." he said gently to calm my worries. "Your mother talked to him not to long ago. The elders would like you to continue strictly with your Juken training, but it seems Mama wants you to make that choice."

That conversation must have been fun. Mama was scary when it came to the clan dictating my life. A small wonder it was that the elders didn't hate me. Mentally I cringed, and from the look on Otou-san's face I wasn't off the mark on how bad that talk went.

"I hadn't thought about it. I think.. I think I would like to learn elemental jutsu's. That would be really cool! If I could do really strong jutsu's then no one would be angry about my 'yakugan being weak!" I smiled and he smiled back.

"Well, its not a choice you have to make until you graduate, but keep it in mind, okay?" he ruffled my hair and I nodded.

"Okay Otou-san! What ever I do I'll definitely make you proud. Promise!" his smile faltered for a moment and I saw something weird pass through his eyes. Sadness? Pride? I wasn't quite sure. In a blink it was gone and he was smiling.

"I'll hold you to that. Now, how about we go get some dango?"

"Okay!"

* * *

**Question of the day.**

What is the thing Yuriko hates the most?

**Awnser.**

Her stutter


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N **_Sorry this update took so long. I wrote this chapter like three different times before deciding on what to do. Mostly because I worry over the little stuff. I'm not 100% sure when Gai graduated, but I am putting him in the same graduation class as Rin, Obito, ect. Sorry if it's not quite cannon but I tried.

ALSO! I want to say thank you so much to my new followers! I'm so excited and will do my best to keep the story interesting. Please feel free to leave me reviews! Or if anyone has any ideas for questions of the days.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. Yuri is mine though.

* * *

_**Passing through we were caught in a rain shower  
Soaked to the skin, but still, we were brought to a stand still  
The scent of summer was faint, but so clear to us  
Hey, let's set off on a journey, just for the thrill  
No matter how far away**_

* * *

There were a few things that I was not looking forward to when it came to growing up again. First and foremost was puberty and growing pains. Uhg, that was going to suck. For the time being that mess was still pretty far off. Personally I was hoping my active lifestyle would put it off for as long as possible. Wishful thinking right?

Please don't screw me over on this one mother nature.

Just let me have this one thing!

Anyway, so the second thing I'd been dreading was school. Children were cruel. Bullying, hazing, and teasing. All of these things to look forward to. Not only would I be subject to lectures and mind numbing assignments, but I would have to deal with clan elders breathing down my neck. If I didn't have perfect grades or whatever the equivalent was here they'd probably find a way to make me miserable.

So the plan for surviving the Academy.

Step One: Keep my head down. Don't be a teacher's pet, but don't be the worst.

Step Two:Don't go out of my way to talk to people. Be amiable if approached, but don't come off as a snobbish Clan kid.

Step Three: When all else fails put my head in the sand and cry.

Sounds like high school all over again. While I couldn't remember the details of previous life there were things I could recall. Stumbling through high school was one of them. My first day jitters stemmed from that far off memory. Thankfully I wasn't assaulted by a crippling head ache when I thought of my past. Stupid things only flared up when it came to remembering those around me. What I could remember of school life wasn't to terrible, but it was bad enough to avoid a repeat.

"Alright, brats listen up!" a deep voice snapped me from my thoughts. In the time that I'd been swimming around in my thoughts the room had filled up. Terrible ninja that I am hadn't even noticed. Mama would have been pissed, but thankfully she was about six months pregnant and could do little more then waddle.

Perking up I turned my pupiless gaze at my new teacher. Not being some one I was familiar with my initial reaction was to be skeptical. Don't trust this person. Then I realized how idiotic that thought was. Stupid clan teachings that had been subliminally pushed into my head. This man was here to teach me how to protect the village. I HAD to trust him.

Ryouta-sensei, as he introduced himself, was an obscenely tall man. There was a long scar that ran from his collar bone to his jaw. Nasty looking thing. He had dark brown hair with a dusting of grey in it. A veteran from the looks of it. That struck me as odd. He was terrifying. Shouldn't teachers be warm and fuzzy for first years? Instead we got this bear of a man.

Right.. war..

* * *

"Everyone outside!" he barked at us. I nearly jump at the sound of his voice. Everyone seemed to be feeling quite the same as we all rushed out to the courtyard behind the academy. There were a couple of groans, and I made sure to avoid those people. Last thing I wanted was to get on Sensei's bad side.

In my previous life I'd been quite loud. A member of ROTC and things like that, but that was another world. Though I definitely had it in me to be a sarcastic boisterous brat my father had taught me to be obedient. For the most part. At least until I got to know people. Then I could be as obnoxious as I wanted. Until then I shall be the quietest most stereotypical Hyuuga in existence.

"HYUUGA FRONT AND CENTER"

Let me tell you something. The first thing that went through my head was 'YES! Another Hyuuga!'. Then I started looking aground. Searching for some one who looked a lot like myself. Being a bit small for my size it was hard to see everyone's faces. There was roughly twenty of us, and the way we were lined up made it hard to see everyone. Nervousness tingled in my stomach as I noticed everyone looking at me. Including Ryouta-sensei.

Shit.

Fuck.

Hands clenching the hem of my green vest I walked forward. In my head I was going over thirty million different prayers. Please don't humiliate me. Please don't make everyone hate me. Nervously I bit my lip and stood where he was pointing. My feet crossed over a yellow line, and I noticed the circle.

"You, here" he pointed at another. That made me burned just a little bit. I'd been called Hyuuga because of how I looked. He didn't actually know our names. Tch. Jerk face.

A girl just a bit taller then myself walked in front of me. Like myself she looked confused as hell. A slight blush colored her cheeks as she basked in everyone's gaze. Yeah, we were not only confused, but wondering what our peers were thinking. To avoid the stares of others we both looked at one another in a rather demure manner. From the looks of her she wasn't a civilian born. Weird purple markings on her face reminded me of another clan Mama had told me about.

"Alright, so in order to figure out where you lot are we're going to do a little activity." he chuckled slightly and the tone in his voice made me nervous. "Since I know the Hyuuga train their brats appropriately we are going to see which one of you can take her down."

What..

SO UNFAIR. This was day freaking one of class!

"Now here's the rules. No weapons. No jutsus. No Kekkei Genkai" my cheeks burned. "Strictly hand to hand."

In other words, Hyuugas are really good at taijutsu. Since there was one readily available then why not use her. I call bull! Completely unfair! Wasn't there some kind of testing to do with the Sensei's to get this done? Why pit us against each other? I swear if I have to fight ALL of these kids I'm going to have a heart attack.

Besides, assuming that I was good at taijustu because of my clan was completely wrong. Of all the Hyuugas I was not the one you wanted to assume was like the rest. If this kept up they would find themselves miserably disappointed.

"On the count of three, girls."

You and I were not going to get along sir

"One"

Mama was going to be pissed.

"Two"

UHG

"Three!"

* * *

What happened next was pretty anticlimactic. Chick and I just stared at one another. Not sure what to do I stepped into a defensive stance. That made her flinch. Did she really think I was going to flat out attack? Probably. My Clan wasn't known to be the nicest of clans. We were rigid and set in our ways. I was a Branch kid though. So screw that. I'm nice.

Everyone was really quiet as we just stood there. Sensei looked more and more displeased as the seconds ticked by. I really needed her to attack me. Please don't make me be the first one to attack. Eventually she shifted into a defensive stance. Sensei looked unamused. In his head I could see the gears grinding.

Man...

This was worse then high school.

A steadying breath calmed my nerves and I looked at her. Her expression became more serious as my eyes narrow. Here I come. No noise escaped me as I lunged at her. Quickly she brought her hands up and deflected my punch down. With her other hand she came at me with an open palm. I ducked under it and cringed at the idea of her grabbing my braid.

Thankfully she didn't.

In front of me her stomach was wide open. Using the palm of my hands I shoved her. A slight gasp escaped her as I pushed some of the air from her lungs. Reversing the momentum of her arm she brought her elbow down on my bicep. Our strikes were incredibly half assed, but it still held some weight.

Not a fan of pain I jumped back. Relief flashed ever so briefly through her eyes and we started to circle one another. The other kids were starting to cheer now. Some for me and some for her. Curiosity beckoned me to look, but that would have been stupid. Even if I had more training a good punch would have me out like a light.

Focus, Yuri!

Sure enough she was charging me. I think this was the main difference between clan born and just normal shinobi kids. Discipline. Her charge was sloppy. When I dropped to the ground and slid my legs under her's the surprise was there on her face. As she tripped I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground. Pulling said arm to her back I rolled so I was straddling her back. The leverage was uncomfortable at most. No way I was going to break an arm, thought the look on Sensei's face told me he wouldn't have minded.

What ever

I win.

* * *

I'm not a genius. Let me repeat. I am not a genius. For my age I am talented, but by no means was I ever going to be as incredibly as the Second Hokage or the Sannin. The fear of failure is a fierce motivator, and I did really well at this stupid test Ryouta-sensei gave us. Something in the back of my head screamed that I was sticking out to much. Seven matches later I was tired. Eventually one of the other kids landed a square punch on my jaw.

Lights out.

Thirty seconds later I woke up with the first girl I fought hovering over me. Boy did my head hurt, but she was pressing something cold against my jaw so it wasn't that bad. Groaning I sat up and offered her a weak smile. Our fight had been quick, but that didn't keep me from feeling bad.

"S..sorry about earlier" I offered softly. She smiled.

"Its okay!" she chirped. " Better you then him."

She pointed to where two guys were fighting. One was the weird looking kid that had put me out. He was quick, but his eyebrows were bothering the hell out of me. As he fought he made a lot of loud noises. Humorous, but at the same time I couldn't believe I'd let myself be beat by that. We shared a look before bursting into giggles.

"I'm Nohara Rin by the way."

Warning lights went off in my head. I had this undeniable urge to grab her and just start screaming that she was in danger. That was silly though. I didn't know her did I? Pain flared behind my eyes as a head ache kicked up.

"Are you okay?!" she asked as I cradled my head. Waving my hand I shook my head.

"I'm fine! Just a h..head ache. It's nice to m..meet you Nohara-san." resisting the urge to drive my head into the ground I lowered my hand. She was still holding ice to my jaw. "I'm Hyuuga Yuriko."

"OI! RIN!" the voice made me cringe. Rin smiled at some one behind me and suddenly some one settled down next to me. To many people. My brain was starting to go into over load. Making conversation with one person was fine, but I'm not sure how I could do with another. A boy at that.

"Obito, not so loud!" Rin chided the kid with goggles.

"Ne? But you missed my fight!" he whined.

"I had to help Yuri-chan, baka. Gai got her really good on the jaw."

"Eh, but isn't this the girl that beat you?" suddenly he was looking at me in a very scrutinizing manner.

"Uhm..h..h..hi?"

Best response ever.

"Maybe you're right. I think there's something wrong with her head."

"DON'T BE RUDE!" Rin's voice made me cringe and she picked up on it immediately. "Sorry Yuri-chan"

"It's okay. Is he your f..friend?" I asked trying to derail the craziness. Rin opened her mouth to speak, but Obito beat her to the punch.

"I'm Uchiha Obito and I'm going to be Hokage one day!" he said started loudly, but ended in a quiet manner as Rin glared at him.

More warning bells in my head and the pain behind my eyes intensified. I really wish my brain would either let me remember or just not give me any recollection at all. This whole vague warning thing and pain was just rude.

"Nice to m..meet y..you Obito-san." I offered my hand and he just stared at it. Then it dawned on him and he shook it. This guy... was weird.

"Well I guess you're not that bad."

Guess I was making friends after all.

* * *

_**Question of the day**_

_What is Yuri's favorite story?_

_**Answer**_

_Tale of the Bamboo Cutter_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N** _Moving the plot along just a bit ^-^. Can't have everything going well right? As a heads up this is a little bit darker in terms of psychologically. Hope you guys enjoy it!

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**The sun's been nice the past few days  
I sit around just to watch all the clouds  
A lazy hazy blue sky time  
This sighing air that's closing my eyes**_

* * *

"This is so boring." a sigh slipped from between my lips and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rin shake her head at me. "Seriously. Shouldn't we be learning how to like.. make poisons or something?"

"Flowers can be useful" she chided me as she braided a snap dragon in with a bunch of daisies and baby's breath. "It's a good way to communicate with out words. Say I put this on your head.. What would it mean?"

I didn't know if I should feel offended or amused.

"Innocent. Festive. Presumptuous?" I thought for a moment before a grin worked onto my face. "Looks can be deceiving, but that's not for me right?"

That earned me a rather skeptical look. Over the past two months Rin and I had gotten quite close to one another. After the first day the other kids avoided me like the plague. I was judged, and now considered a genius. Ryouta-sensei squashed my hopes of fading into the background. More times then I bothered to count he would use me as an example of what was supposed to be done. This earned me the place of teacher's pet. So the other kids named me. In reality that man disliked me as much as the rest.

Rin actually took the time to get to know me. Sitting next to me when every one gave me a wide berth. Walking home with me when Otou-san was called away. If I had a best friend it was probably Rin, but even still where was a small wall still there between us. Don't get to close. That's what the little voice in my head said. This friendship is a grenade waiting to go off. When I tried to recall why...

Pain behind the eyes...

Head ache for hours..

Same ole, same ole.

"Oh no, not you in the least bit." she said with a sarcastic drawl. Laughing I threw a daisy at her. She'd at least gotten me to stop stuttering around her. I could relax a bit.

"Ridiculous skill set. The boys don't have to do it." I flung myself onto my back, abandoning the crumpled pink tulips and daisies that were knotted in my laugh.

"Could you imagine Obito running around with a fist full of daffodils?" she mused. The image was amusing, but I had something far better pop into my head.

"Or Maito-san throwing lilies at all of us while shouting about our.. oh god.. what is it.. Youthful Fire?" that had us both rolling. Rin dropped the crown of flowers she made on top of my face.

"Speaking of.. Youth.. not Maito-san.. How's you're Okaa-san doing?"

"Cranky! Otou-san's been gone a while and she gets upset a lot." I said sadly. As excited as I was to meet my new sibling it was not worth my mother's pain. Sometimes I found myself hating the baby that grew in her tummy. Then I remember how stupid that was. My sibling to be was not the one causing the strife. This stupid war was. "She'll be a lot better when Otou-san comes home."

* * *

After our 'kunoichi' training, if you could call it that, we went home. Rin walked half way to the complex with me before deviating towards her own home. Feeling a bit unmotivated today I wandered. Mama was probably sleeping. She did that a lot now days. Not that I blamed her. Growing a life in your belly had to take lots of energy. Our training together had come to a full halt a few months back. A shame, but now I was allowed to train by myself.

That being said I meandered over to the training grounds. Before our sessions stopped Mama and I had learned what my elemental affinity was. Big surprise. I was a water type. Like my Mama, and like Tobirama. Another source of stress for me. There were only a few people that knew of my lineage, but that didn't keep me from feeling there were expectations to be met.

So I trained.

By myself

With out getting lost, mind you!

Today I didn't have cause. With out really realizing it I ended up next to the river that ran through the training grounds. Rolling up my pant legs I sat on the damp bank and let my legs soak in the water. Comforting. Water was comforting. A friend of sorts. Something that was in short supply for my life.

Otou-san was off brokering peace on behalf of the Hokage. Not alone of course. He'd been sent off with a team. Where? No clue. He wasn't allowed to tell us. Shortly after Hizashi and Hiashi- nii-san were sent off to the borders. Mama didn't need the stress of me acting up on her plate. That left me with just Rin. Who had a life of her own, and I refused to impose on. Even though she'd probably be there for me if I asked.

I was alone.

I wanted my Otou-san to be back. I didn't want to go back home where the rooms were quiet. I didn't want to go home where I would see Mama's tear streaked face. An uneasiness plagued me though. For a while now I felt like I'd been watch. Maybe I was being paranoid. All of the freedom and alone time must be going to my head.

Right?

Why then, when I was alone, did every hair on my body stand on end? Around me the air would become suffocating with dark intent. Not quite killing intent, but something that made me want to scream and run away. Everywhere I went this dark heavy cloud followed me. Sometimes I felt like I was going crazy. Inside me the overwhelming urge to run clawed at my brain.

Even now as I sat next to the water my head started to fog up. This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come out here so late and on my own. How long had I been sitting here? An hour? Minutes? My heart bounced in my chest painfully. Calm deep breaths became short and panicked. Soft rushing sounds that the river made became muffled.

Some one knew. Some one KNEW.

Senju. Senju. Senju.

Then, in a blink, the smothering feeling evaporated. All of my senses would come back to life leaving me breathless and confused. Out of impulse I activated my Byakugan. Throwing my head around I searched for the source of my fear.

Bad idea.

As I turned my head up to the branch above me I caught sight of blue leaping away.

I was being followed.

I was being watched.

* * *

Words cannot describe how fast I got the hell out of dodge. Running through the village bumping into random strangers was a bit out of character for me, but I didn't care. If some one knew about me then Mama was in danger too! Mama and my unborn sibling! Danger! We were all in danger!

Some one scolded me as I blazed past the entrance to the compound. A chakra infused rock flew past my head from one of the aggravated guards. Didn't phase me one bit. An explosion could have gone off under me and I wouldn't have blinked. I just wanted my Mama. I wanted to know that she was safe, and I wanted her to keep me safe.

Was that possible?

"Mama?" came my breathless cry as I threw open our door. Sitting at our little table in the living room was Mama. A confused look on her face.

"Yuri-chan?" came the questioning voice. A head turned and I felt that feeling come back. On the back of my neck the hairs stood erect. Despite my straining lungs my breath caught in the back of my throat. Around me the world swayed.

"Who might this be, Senju-sama?" that voice invoked several feelings. The first being paralyzing fear. His voice was nice enough. There was youthfulness there, but something behind the tone made me recoil. Under the fear something boiled. A hatred I didn't know I was capable of.

"Oh! Danzo-san, this is my daughter Yuriko. Yuri-chan close the door! Don't be rude." Mama solded.

Numbly I kicked off my shoes and stepped inside. Closing that door behind me was like signing a death warrant. Some how I knew this man's name before she even said it. Biting the inside of my cheek I marched over to her side and sat down. Hiding ever so slightly behind my Mama's arm I glared at this man. Behind my eyes a slight pain started to flare up and I steeled myself for the pain to come.

God dammit.

Foundation. Liar. Liar. Manipulator. Murderer. Danger.

"What do you say, Yuri-chan?" Mama said testily shoving my head into a slight bow.

"N..nice to meet you Danzo-san." I mumbled quietly. He beamed at me and I resisted the urge to glare. Under all of his bandages this guy exuded a pleasant demeanor. Don't trust him. That's what the pain in my head told me. This guy was bad news bears.

"I didn't realize you already had a child Senju-sama. I was under the impression you were to have your first soon." he said in a conversational manner. Again there was no hint of threat on his face. I trusted my gut though.

"Hiruzen-kun was very adamant on keeping it a secret. I thought he would have told you..."

"It seems there are still some secrets between us." he waved a hand in a dismissive way and turned that one beady eye my direction. "I do hope you aspire to be like your mother and father Yuriko-chan. We could use some more great ninjas."

I bristled at the informal way he addressed me. Mama seemed to get a little flustered at the compliment. Cheeks became slightly red and she gave me a very pointed look. Did I really have to talk to this man? Pain shot through my ear as she pinched it. Cringing in dropped my head in defeat. She couldn't make me look at him.

"I w..would like that a l..lot." I grumbled.

"How has the Academy been treating you then? Surely you're top of your class." there was a knowing in that tone.

"I train v..very hard. We are all d..doing our best to become g..good ninja."

"Good I look forward to seeing you grow into a fine ninja."

You and everyone else it would seem.

* * *

Meeting Danzo left me feeling even more paranoid then usual. Logically I had no reason to fear him. He was a friend of my mother's. He was a well respected ninja, and he had never done anything to harm me. Mama took notice. I could tell from the tight smile that she had when she waved good bye to the bandaged man. For the first time there was a coldness between Mama and me.

"Yuri-chan what's wrong with you! I've never seen you act in such a manner." she chided as she slid the door shut.

"I don't like him." blood was rushing to my cheeks. Sensing the oncoming fight I bit my lip and braced myself.

"You don't like him. You can't treat people that way because you don't like them Yuri-chan. You didn't even give him a chance."

"I don't have to!" I snapped. That took her back a little bit.

"Watch your tone with me Yuriko. Danzo-san is a good friend of mine. I thought you knew well enough to respect Mama's friends."

Why couldn't she see!

"He's bad Mama! He's going to hurt us!"

"What are you talking about. I've known Danzo-san for a long time. We fought together with Hiruzen and all the other ninja. He's not going to hurt you."

"He's a bad man Mama!" I had the best argument, but I didn't know how to convey this to her. The gut feeling. The flash of images I got in my head when he was around. That man spelled death for every one around him.

"Yuriko what's gotten into you? Is this something your friends have been putting in your head?" she put her hands on her hips and I squared myself with her. I had to make her see! She WOULD see that I was right.

"No! He just _feels_ wrong. Like the air around him is smoky. Mama he scares me." my hands curled to my chest as I tried to will my feelings to her. If she could just feel it. "What if he tells people we are Senju? What if he tries to take me and baby away?"

Hands seized my shoulders in a vice like grip as Mama came down to stare me in the eye. Red eyes were stone cold. Just like when she took the role of Sensei. Right now she wasn't my Mama. She was a ninja who had been offended, and I couldn't begin to comprehend why. If she would just listen to me she'd understand how bad that man was.

"You will never ever say things like this again young lady. To accuse a ninja of betraying his comrades is extremely offensive. I never want to hear those words out of your mouth again."

"Mama he's bad!"

Her hand hitting my cheek didn't register for a long moment. Silence flooded our home soon after the sound of her slapping me disappeared. My argument stuttered to a halt, and my mind filled with confusion and hurt. She slapped me. Mama hit me. Tears pricked at my eyes and I looked at her confused. In the air above my head her hand hung limply. Her face lost the hard edges and a long sigh escaped her.

"Yuri..."

"There's something wrong with me, Mama." I said softly. If I was so wrong that Mama would hit me then something had to be wrong with me. All of these images and random feelings had to mean something was wrong with me.

"Oh Yuri-chan, nothing is wrong with you." she swept me into a hug and I found myself glad that our fight was over. I didn't want to fight with Mama, but I didn't want her near that man either. "With Otou-san being gone and the baby we're just stressed. Things will get better. Otou-san will be coming home soon and you don't have to worry about protecting me, okay?"

"Okay.."

If only it was that easy. I was either going crazy or I was right. Right now I was pretty sure that I was developing some kind of mental disorder. Maybe my past life was messing with my head. Those terrible memories of when I had fought and died had to be skewing the way I saw the world. I had to start ignoring them.

No one was going to kill Rin.

Obito wasn't dangerous.

Danzo could be trusted.

* * *

I'm out of question ideas... Your turn to ask! Ask anything about Yuriko and I will post an answer a chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**_ This chapter is a little weak and short. I kind of hit a wall. I know where I want to go, but apparently words are failing me right now. Anyway here it be! Hope you guys enjoy it!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto. The lyrics at the beginning are a translated version of A Realistic Logical Ideologist Jobyphonic did.

* * *

_**Shaking me down, my lonely logic finds  
'Another thorn of this envy in my side called heartbreak  
My shaky memories and logic can't deny  
Maybe my past wasn't bad a lovely lie**_

* * *

"Oi! Yuriko." a voice whispered behind me. Seems like I'm not the only one bored out of my mind. Leaning to the side I looked back at Obito. "Watch this."

Here we go.

Being the idiot that he was Obito just didn't know how to pick his battles. From his pocket he produced a little paint pellet. Something of his own creation I assumed. Very similar to a smoke pellet, the paint pellet exploded when thrown. Only, instead of smoke it got paint all over the damn place. Well, this was going to be far more entertaining then a lecture on chakra control.

Non discreetly the goggled boy put his foot on the desk and reared back his arm to toss the thing. Low and behold the pellet never left his hand. With out even pausing in his lecture Ryouto-sensei sent a piece of chalk flying towards my friend's head. Nailed him straight in the forehead. A small smile broke on my lips as Obito fell back screeching. Next to him Rin was shaking her head and whispering. No doubt scolding him from the look on her face.

"Your friend is really loud." some one said next to me. "Not that that is a bad thing. I'm just surprised that you associate yourself with him." the words were not malicious, but I felt irritation bubble in my stomach. Slowly I turned my head and pinned the guy with a peeved expression "Er.. not that.. I mean that in a bad way. I just. Your Clan tends to.. uh.. I'm just going to stop talking now."

Holy crap was this kid awkward. I found myself torn between prolonging his embarrassment and offering a smile. While tormenting him would prove amusing I could help but feel my heart soften when he offered a sheepish smile. Dark hair fell messily over his brown eyes as he moved his gaze. Something in the back of my mind tingled. He was familiar. Sucking in a breath I waited for the pain behind my eyes.

It never came.

No flash of emotions

Nothing.

Perhaps I was making progress! The sheer fact that looking at him didn't call forth ridiculous emotions put him on my good list. Don't get me wrong. He was still getting corrected for the comment about Obito, but I actually wanted to be his friend. The familiarity wasn't tied to what ever was wrong with my brain. Since I wasn't distracted by pain my curiosity reared its head. Why did I know him?

"Obito-kun is j..just energetic." I offered as quietly and sternly as my stutter would allow. "And I'm n..not just a Hyuuga" A bit of bitterness there and my fingers ached to scratch at the bandages on my forehead.

"Ah, sorry." he seemed a bit lost on what he should say. Stiffly he lifted and offered me his hand. "I'm Sarutobi Kenji."

A puzzle piece in my mind clicked. Excitement rushed into my veins and for some reason I sat up straight. He jumped at how fast my hand clasped his. Almost to enthusiastic I shook his hand. Looking closely at him I started to see the similarities. He was the Hokage's son. Wait until I told Mama! How was no one making a big deal about this?

Crap I'm pulling his arm off.

"I'm Hyuuga Y..Yuriko. You're the h..Hokage's son, r..right?" I pulled my hand back and placed it in my lap and looked down. Now I was being socially awkward. He relaxed next me. That was a good sign. I think.

"Yeah, no one really pays any attention to it though." the way he said it confounded me. Not pay attention? Shouldn't Ryouta-sensei be up his ass. Hell, I was picked on just for being a Hyuuga. Then it dawned on me. Ryouta-sensei definitely had to be just a little bit discriminatory towards my Clan.

"I w..wish they'd ignore me. I t..think Sensei hates me." was that rude of me to say. Maybe he wanted to be noticed. I would definitely push Ryuoto-sensei on him if he wanted. A grin tugged at the corners of Kenji's mouth.

"Asuma can have the spot light all he wants. I enjoy taking the back seat. No expectations to me met. No one to let down." the confusion on my face must have been evident. "He's my brother. He's older by about a year. Old man makes him train really hard. I don't think I envy either one of you. Do you ever get to have any fun?"

How weird to hear some one refer to the Hokage as 'old man'. As far as fun went I couldn't remember a time I'd ever gone out to just have fun. Normally fun was a good training session. Training with my cousins was definitely fun! Mostly because they argued a lot. Even though training with Mama had been fun.

"Mama explosive t..tags at me. That c..can be fun." I was very sure this is what he was talking about. Horror crossed over his face, and his mouth dropped open.

"EXPLOSIVE TAGS?" he all but shouted.

"Pay attention!" chalk whizzed past Kenji's head and we both cringed.

A moment of silence just to be safe...

"Is your Kaa-san crazy? That's not fun. That's training. Ridiculous training I might add." his whisper was harsh. Disbelief was prominent in his tone. I shrugged it off.

"That's the only f..fun I know of."

"Ever been swimming?"

"Nope."

"Played tag?"

"Nope"

"Went hiking?"

"Not unless you count the Clan gardens."

Kenji's head hit the table in front of us with an aubile _thunk_. We both froze as Ryuoto-sensei cast a scary look over his shoulder. The chalk in his hand was snapped in two. Nothing was thrown. Once sensei was sure we weren't being stupid he went back to talking about chakra natures. Turning his head slightly Kenji gave me a squinted look. I wasn't lying! Training was important!

"We'll have to fix that. Want to go swimming next week?" his request unsettled me a bit. No one ever wanted to hang out with me.

"I'll to as..ask Mama first." I stumbled over my words. "Do you th..think Obito and Rin c..can come too?"

"Sure. I think it will be fun!" light sparked behind his eyes.

"Y..yeah! It will be fun!"

* * *

"Otou-san, how was your mission?" I asked curiously. We were sitting in the small garden behind our home. After a rather loud family reunion when I got home, which was all Mama by the way, Otou-san and I had retired to the green bit of heaven we called our own. All of the excitement had tired Mama out so this was the safest place to talk with out waking her from her nap.

"Iwa was dull compared to Konoha. I missed the green. I missed the forest." a deep sigh as he looked around. Something in his eyes made me wonder what happened. From what Mama and I were told he was merely performing diplomatic duties. There was something there in his eyes though.

"Is the Tsuchikage really as short as everyone says?" I'd heard rumors at school. That he was fat, short, and had a really big nose. How could some one like that be a Kage? Otou-san smiled and ruffled my hair. My automatic response was to lean into his hand. How I had missed him.

"Incredibly short! Don't ever let that deceive you though, Yuri-chan." he poked my nose "Our enemies always hide behind unassuming masks. Never underestimate anyone. No matter how big or small. Young or old. Never. Ever. Underestimate those around you."

I nodded seriously.

"Ah, listen to me lecturing you. I haven't even been home a day. What are you going to do with your old Otou-san" he said rubbing his hands on the tops of his thighs. "How has this first year of Academy treating you?"

"Ryouto-sensei isn't very nice, but he teaches us lots. I like weapons training, but I already know most of it. You and Mama taught me almost everything. I learned how to Henge though! I struggle with it, but mostly because I'm bad at the details. Sustaining the chakra takes to much concentration to fully focus on a perfect replica." I paused and rocked back and forth. He was listening very intently. In his hands he was twisting a blade of grass.

"Mama said you both figured out your chakra nature? Water? Have you been practicing at all?" he asked giving me a look of both curiosity and fear. Not sure why he would be fearful, but his eyes seemed to quiver.

"Mama gave me a scroll to practice with. Lemme show you!" excitement bubbled in my stomach. I wanted to make my Otou-san proud! Wait until I showed him all the cool things I learned. Hopping off of the porch onto the grass.

Water jutsus was the one thing that I did very well at. Granted, I was good at most things I did. Water just seemed click in my head. To put things into perspective. When I did normal jutsu I had to practice constantly until it became ingrained in my memory. With water it was almost as simple as blinking. In the core of my being I could feeling it. Inside the chakra was churning and lively.

Concentrating on that wonderful feeling I called to my chakra. Focusing the energy into my hands I did a few simple hand signs. I'd yet to get brave enough to try learning the more complicated Jutsus. B-rank techniques were super cool and all, but I don't know my limits. Mama cautioned me to progressing to quickly. Being impatient could get my chakra coils damaged. Then I'd truly be useless.

"Fish Spit!"

Not the best name, but that is what the scroll called it. Putting my fingers to my mouth I sucked in and felt the water collect in the back of my throat. Bending forward I spat three streams of water. Now, there was no epic moment of realizing how cool I was. Fish Spit was probably made to water plants. There was no real pressure behind it. I was honestly just creating a punch of water in my mouth and spitting it.

Hooray...

* * *

"Well done!" Otou-san praised me. Not quite sure what for, but hell I'd take it! "With more practice I'm sure you'll be doing C- Rank justu in no time!"

"That's be really cool! I hope I can be a shinobi soon so I can go on cool missions like you!" Otou-san's face fell. There was a flash of pain in his eyes and he pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up." he mumbled into my hair. Had I done something to upset him? "Speaking of, what's this I hear about you wanting to go off with some boy."

What?

"You mean Sarutobi-kun?"

"Kun? You're not old enough to date!"

"Otou-san! We're not _dating_" the word was almost like poison. How could I think of boys when I had to train! "We're going with Rin and Obito. I'm going to learn how to swim."

"Mama and I can teach you that."

"No. I'm gonna learn by myself." a bit of frustration built in my chest. Please don't argue with me. "I want.. to learn by myself."

Silence passed between us as we just stared at each other. Summoning all my courage I set my face with grim determination. Despite him not wanting me to grow up fast I wanted to rush head long into adulthood. His face had the same hard look. Seconds ticked on by,and just when I was about to back down he sighed.

"Promise you'll be careful?"

Excitement surged through me. This was great! Whether he realized it or not my Otou-san was acknowledging that I was no longer a child. Okay, well I was a child. Semantics. However, I was maturing and they were loosening my leash. Unable to contain myself I all but tackled my Otou-san in a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

* * *

_**Question of the Day**_

What is Yuriko's favorite animal?

_**Answer**_

Otters


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N **_Long chapter! I was a bit late on this one so decided to post it as a whole instead of two separate chapters. Its kinda crazy, but I hope you guys like it! We'll definitely be seeing more of Yuriko's personality as well!

Also. To all my new followers. Thank you! You guys keep me going. Feel free to review! Also if anyone has any ideas for questions they'd like to ask Yuriko I will do them as questions of the day!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Nartuo. Yuriko is mine. The lyrics at the beginning are _Time to say Goodbye_ by Jeff Williams and Casey Williams from Roosterteeth's RWBY.

* * *

_**We can't just wait with lives at stake**_

_**Until they think we're ready**_

_**Our enemies are gathering**_

_**The storm is growing deadly**_

* * *

A lot of things happened in the span of three days that led up to my play day. One thing in particular happened. Something that had me bouncing with joy. I became a big sister! I am officially a big sister! How freaking cool was that? Otou-san said the timing couldn't be better. He had to leave for another mission soon. We spent Thursday and Friday at the hospital. I wasn't completely heart broken over having to miss two days at the Academy.

Besides Jun-kun was born late Thursday night so we had lots of time to fawn over him. We were allowed to stay the night with him and Mama. Otou-san was really happy that that he was a boy. I think Mama was worried that would upset me, but to be honest I didn't really care. Otou-san was probably just worried about being in a house full of estrogen and crazy women. Who can blame him? Mama was kind insane.

There was something else that made us all incredibly happy. I mean we were pretty happy already, right? What could possibly make us happier then a healthy baby boy? His eyes. Jun didn't have the Byakugan. That means he'll never be tied to the Clan. No elders to answer to. No obnoxious stigma that comes from how he looks. No curse seal. Mama and Otou-san have been talking about keeping his last name Senju. Mama is really excited to continue her Clan name. I think its a great idea.

We have to get approval from the Hokage first.

Otou-san took me home Saturday morning to get ready for what he was calling a 'play _date_'. By all means I was ready to cancel the whole thing just to stay at the hospital. I think my friends would have understood. My parents weren't having any of it. Otou-san tried to play it off as Mama being tired, but I heard them snickering about me going on a _date_.

Curses, Mama had recruited Otou-san in teasing me about Sarutobi-kun

I absolutely did not have a crush on him!

"Don't you think that one has to many frills?" he asked looking at my bathing suit. My face went red and I marched back into my room. Not my fault Mama picked out all of these stupid things. Tugging my last article of shame off, I threw it on the bed with the previous three.

Screw it

Rummaging through my drawers I found some shorts that were made of a spandex like material. Over my completely under developed chest I put what might be considered the equivalent to a sports bra. Except the whole thing came just above my belly button. All black and completely unflattering. That will show my parents. Not going to be picking up anyone looking like this. Grabbing my green kimono tunic I threw it over top. Tying it with a gold cord I did one final look in the small floor length mirror in the corner of my room.

I was feeling rather triumphant at this point in time. First of all, I was a newly promoted big sister. No one was going to bring me off that high. Second, the fact that I was thwarting my parents ability to tease me left me feeling quite smug. Patting my flat as a board chest I smiled. Stay small girlies. Big breasts would make fighting hard. Smaller the better in my opinion!

Fluffing my hair I all but threw the door open and skipped into the main room. Otou-san's face went from amused to disappointed. He inspected me like he didn't like it, but I stuck my tongue out at him. Laughing he pulled on my braid and pushed me towards the kitchen.

"Lets make you a bento before you go."

"Wei? Why do I need a bento?"

"To eat?"

* * *

A trap. Making bentos with Otou-san was a trap. Neither of us knew what we were really doing, and he refused to let it show. Our final result was decent, but the few burnt items made me nervous. Hopefully I wouldn't be poisoning my friends. After carefully packing what could possibly be my last meal I gave Otou-san a hug and rushed out to meet Rin.

I found my dark haired friend under our favorite tree near the Academy. Her swim suit was adorable, or at least from what I could tell it was going to be adorable. She wasn't wearing a shirt over her top. From what I could tell it was black with little purple polka dots on it. Modest, as to be expected, the fabric covered her entire chest and part of it covered from her belly button up. With her little sun hat she was just so freaking adorable. I felt myself blush

I had the most overwhelming urge to tackle her. Being that adorable should be a crime.

"Morning Yuri-chan!" she said waving and walking my direction. "How is your mom? Do you think maybe I can come see the baby soon?"

"Of course!" all of my excitement came bubbling back. "He's so small! I think you'll really like him! Mama name him Jun!"

And from there I talked the entire way to our meet up area.

Seriously, I could go for days about my brother.

"Oi! Rin! Yuriko! Over here!" Obito being loud as usual wasn't hard to spot. A happy warmth flooded my chest seeing that idiotic grin of his. These moments were worth cherishing. In a few short years we would all be genin, and carefree moments like now would be rare.

Sarutobi-kun stood next to Obito giving us a gentle wave. Blood rushed to my cheeks as my Otou-san's remarks came rushing back. How stupid! Hopefully this would be something that remained with in our family. There's no telling how much hell I would get from the other kids if so much as a rumor slipped out. Dear god I would die of embarrassment if something like that reached his ears.

ARGH!

Feeling overwhelmed by the unknown I impulsively flailed next to Rin. Took her a little bit off guard, and I got a rather weird look. Yeah. Me. The quiet one having a moment of insanity. The wide eyes of my best friend didn't really click until a moment later. With a groan I playfully collapsed into her.

"You going to be okay."

"Yup."

She chuckled and shoved me off. I could have my silly moments. Giving her a goofy grin I shoved back before jogging towards the guys. Laughing she fell in step. When we got close we all bumped fists. Our form of a handshake. Handshakes were to grown up for us. So fist bumps were better. Right?

"Alright! Lets go!" Obito said walking towards some trees. Rin and Sarutobi-kun followed like nothing was out of the norm. I was a bit confused on the other hand. We were walking away from the river. How the hell were we supposed to swim if we were going away from the river?

"Uh guys.." my voice came out and Rin was the only one to look my way. "I might be confused, but shouldn't we be going the other way?"

"Nah, Kenji said his brother has this spot just outside the gate. How cool is that?" he gave Sarutobi-kun a hearty slap on the back. They both grinned at each other. Boys... I would never understand how beating one another was a sign of affection.

Wait

Since when were they on a first name basis?

"Yeah, Asuma and his friends go out here all the time. The water is calmer and there's a big waterfall. Way better then the river."

"Can't we get in trouble for this?" breaking rules was hard for me.

"Only if we get caught!" both Rin and I exchanged worried glances. Well, more then that. We had a small conversation of sorts. Would we back out? No. Were we in this together? Duh.

Nervously I shifted my bag on my back and looked around. I firmly believed there was some one still following me, and while I couldn't feel that suffocating presence today there was no telling if they were still out there. If everyone was okay with this then I guess things would be fine.

* * *

"Wow! This place is really pretty!" Rin said in wonderment. Smiling in delight she ran into the shallows of the water, and did a little spin to take in everything. From clear water all the way to the small little waterfall. We were surrounded by trees, and shielded from the rest of the world. Obito was staring at Rin with a love sick expression.

I wish he would confess to her already.

A slight pain behind the eyes, and I forgot about it entirely.

"We can stand at the top of the waterfall and jump off. Its really fun!" Sarutobi said stripping off his shirt. If we had been five years older I probably would have been swooning. Maybe. Doesn't matter. Right now I was staring dubiously at the water.

Was it scary?

No, my chakra nature is water. How much sense would it make if I was scared of the stupid liquid. Not a whole lot. The scary part of it all was the fact that I couldn't breath in it. No worries though. I had my friends. So there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

"WEI!" the screech escaped me as Rin splashed cold water on my back. Every one started laughing at that. Scowling I lunged playfully at Obito. Let me get my hands on him! I will suplex his ass head first into the water. Seeing his doom coming my dark haired friend was smart enough to run away. I was satisfied at the high pitched squeal I got from him.

Laughing Sarutobi-kun took the Uchiha by the arm and pulled him towards the waterfall. As they started to climb Rin managed to get me waist deep in the pool of water. Now that I was prepared for it the cold feeling wasn't that bad. Enjoyable even.

"Alright. So let's start with floating. Hold onto my hands and just let your body naturally float." she said going deeper. She stopped when she came to about chest deep. Pale hands reached out to me and I took a deep breath.

How absurd that I felt so nervous. I was surrounded by friends, and Rin was the only person outside of my family that I trusted with my life. Stop being a baby! Setting my jaw I reached out to her. Rin laughed and shook her head.

"On your back silly."

"Oh."

Slowly falling back her hands supported me on the top of my back and back of my neck. I found myself staring up into her face. My feet tip toed and then finally lost purchase on the ground. Awkwardly I flailed to try and stabilize my body. Rin didn't say anything, but made sure that my head didn't sink. Eventually I got a hang of it.

"So does he have.. you know... the eyes?" she asked.

"Jun?" I looked up at her as my hands slowly moved back and forth to keep me stable.

"Yeah, I've never seen a Hyuuga with out them. I just wondered if..." she was trying to be gentle with her curiosity. I don't blame her.

"Nope! His eyes are like Mama's. Really pink right now, but Mama says they'll get darker as he gets older. I'm so happy."

"I thought it was bad if you didn't get the eyes." she said a little confused.

"Maybe. Maybe to the elders, but not to me. Jun is going to be the most perfect brother they ever saw!"

* * *

Swimming wasn't really that hard. After floating around a bit Rin finally got me into deeper water. Let me tell you something. I effing love being under water. There was something about being in the water in general that made me feel so alive. Sarutobi-kun tried to show me this weird swim stroke on top of the water. He timed this arms to allow him to breath as he was swimming. Unlike my dive and come back up when I needed air.

Screw that

How in the world... did he even..

"No. Just.. no. How do you even do that?" I said choking from my last attempt. Politely he began patting me on the back.

"Hey, you're not stuttering." he said thoughtfully. That's what he was thinking about right now? He just tried to murder me with that stupid arm over head thing, and he wanted to know about my stutter.

"Yeah, would you look at that." I said almost sarcastically. Air wooshed from my lungs as Obito gave my back a few good poundings.

"That means she likes you." with out thinking about it words flew from my mouth.

"No it doesn't!" I all but screeched. "I don't like him!"

A weird silent moment passed between all of us. Then I realized what I said.

"I mean. Oh no! That's not what I mean Sarutobi-kun! I like you. I just don't... like like you. You're really nice, and smart. I think this place is awesome and.." his face was turning red. I felt like I was going to die, and Obito was laughing his ass off.

Definitely going to suplex that jerk off the waterfall later.

"Yuri-chan, did you make these bentos for us?" Rin's heavenly voice asked from behind us. Obito immediately stopped laughing and went over where we'd dumped our bags.

"Whoah, do you think I can have that one Rin?" he reached for one and she smacked his hand.

"Stop being rude!"

Sarutobi-kun and I exchanged nervous glances with one another. Obito with his gloriously short attention span had abandoned his teasing, but that didn't keep us from reeling in our awkwardness. Suddenly I found my long hair very interesting. Tugging the braid over my shoulder I toyed with the ends. Then he coughed.

"So.. if you want to pretend like that never happened then I'm all for it." he said rubbing the back of his head. Relief flushed through my veins.

"That would be great. Still friends though right?" I asked hopefully. A hand smacked the back of my head lightly.

"Duh."

* * *

"Hey did you hear something?" Sarutobi was on his feet looking into the trees. We were all currently sitting in a circle eating what was left from the bentos. Rin looked up and listened quietly. Obito kept stuffing his face.

"Maybe it was a deer or something." Rin said hopefully. We weren't that far from the gates, right? Probably a ten minute walk at tops. If anything his brother was probably coming out here. Yeah, that definitely had to be what was happening.

Then something hit me. I felt like a thousand shadows had surrounded me. Chopsticks dropped from my hands and I grabbed my throat as my breath caught. Danger. We were in danger. A hand on my shoulder made me jump. I was now on my feet staring the same direction as Sarutobi-kun. This wasn't like before. Before the intent was purely focused on me. Now, that feeling was all over the place. Killing intent. I'd never felt that before.

"Yuri-chan?"

"We need to leave." Sarutobi-kun said. Rin started cleaning up, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Leave it we need to-" three kunai planted themselves in the ground in front of use. Warning bells were going off in my mind. Those were not training kunai. Those were sharp and promised death. All four of us exchanged looks of horror.

"RUN!" not sure who said it. Maybe we all said it. Regardless, all four of us started dashing carelessly through the trees. Not to far behind us I could hear irritated voices of who ever the hell was coming after us. Obito and Rin were in front of me, and for some reason Sarutobi-kun took point next to me.

Holy hell.

All that training was working.

Between the four of us Sarutobi-kun and I were probably the fastest and best fighters. If we were over taken we had a better chance of delaying our attackers while the other two ran to alert the village. Obito was strong, but he wasn't very smart. For instance, he was running right for the hole in the wall we'd come through. Great idea. Lets show them a weakness in our defense.

"Obito! We have to go to the main gate!" I shouted at him. That would take just a little more time, but that was what had to be done.

"But!" thankfully our path was cut off by another kunai. Rin stumbled and I grabbed her arm to right her before we started running again. If these nin were Jonin they were terrible. We were first year students.

A presence settled next to me and my blood went cold. Screaming I lashed out as a hand latched onto my arm. A very strong hand. With out even thinking about what I was doing I hit that arm. Chakra was already pumping into my fingers, and with out my Byakugan active I could see tenketsu. Still hurt the ass hole. He let go long enough for me to start running again.

"Don't let them get away! They'll bring the whole damn village down on our heads!" screamed and aggravated voice as I ran to join my friends. Sarutobi-kun had paused briefly when I screamed. Thankfully Rin and Obito were still running.

"That brat's a Hyuuga!" another voice said in a far to happy manner.

Shit shit shit shit.

All of that dark intent seemed to focus on me. That feeling had almost suffocated me earlier. Now it was almost unbearable. I went from being a nameless kid to something important. If they caught me there was no telling what they'd do to try and find out my Clan's secret. Jokes on them. My Byakugan was terrible.

Stop making jokes.

Right. Survive now. Joke later.

Stop freaking out. Stop freaking out. Oh look the gate! Freedom! I pushed more chakra into my legs. Rin and Obito broke from the trees first and almost ran into a passing shinobi. I could hear the sweet glorious confused yells from both that nin and those guarding the gate. The grown ups could handle it from here.

"Get the Hyuuga brat and lets go!"

Three sets of feet hit the path behind me as I darted towards the gate. Two giant rocks jutted out of the ground in front of me, and I was forced to a halt. Face meeting rock would have been bad times for me. Before I could even think to jump the ground ate my feet. Twisting my body to take a look at my soon to be kidnappers I fell on my butt.

Help was right there. Buy them just a few seconds.

The image of my mother's scroll came to mind, and I saw hand signs. With out really thinking I started doing them as fast as I could. That caused the Iwa-nin as my brain noted on the side to laugh.

"Henge ain't gonna help you here kid." a rather bulky bald man said. He could have been a rock himself. A thinner one disappeared and reappeared in front of me.

Water chakra churned in my belly. Last seal. Snake!

Please don't be fish spit.

Bringing two fingers to my mouth I poured ever ounce of chakra I could muster into that jutsu. What happened confused both my attackers and myself. The power of what ever the hell I just did almost snapped my head back. Think of it like recoil. A pressurized current of water escaped my mouth. The guy in front of me went flying back. All of the water pouring from me went three feet and then jutted up like a wall. I was surrounded completely by water.

When I finished spewing all of that water I felt completely and utterly drained. I was safe though. My water was protecting me. Using my hands I willed the water to curl over me like a dome. All of the malicious intent amplified, but was soon joined by something brighter. Through my dome of safety I saw four or five shadows jump in front of me. There was a lot of movement, but eventually the terrible suffocating feeling disappeared.

Two figures turned towards me. A feeling of worry and something else washed over me. Was that amazement? Why would anyone be amazed after a battle? My head felt light. Was that supposed to happen? Look at all the water! So pretty! All mine.

* * *

Darkness touched the edges of my vision, and I fell back on my back. My pretty water dome trembled an collapsed. I ended up being soaked, but it felt really good. I wonder if it would feel good to nap at the bottom of our little pool of water. A head of white hair entered my vision and I swatted at it.

"Wei.. You're in my sun you old prev." I slurred. A grin cracked the old man's lips.

"You know this girl?" said a new voice. I turned my head and found myself staring at a guy with bright yellow hair.

"You're pretty." I said reaching towards his hair. I just wanted to touch it. It was just so BRIGHT. Both men chuckled, and I felt something hit my feet. Lifting my head, which was a lot harder then I thought, I looked to see broken pieces of dirt.

"Oh look.. I found my feet."

"Yup, definitely used to much chakra." said Jiraiya. I glared at him.

"You're to much chakra." came my witty come back. It was amazing.

"That doesn't make any sense." he said reaching to pick me up. I swatted at his hands. Missing terribly mind you. Do you know how hard it is to aim when a fairy decides to take residence in your skull.

"NO! I want the pretty guy to pick me up." I said reaching for the blond. "Don't let him take me, Pretty guy. He's a perv." I said the last part as a whisper.

Again they both laughed. Pretty-kun, as I have now dubbed him, scooped me up. He was really warm, and I was getting his shirt wet. Could careless right now to be honest. I was really tired. Oh, and my head hurt. My head hurt a lot. Those stupid warning bells were going off, but I was way to tired to really care.

"Always the lady killer, Minato." Perv-master said. Pretty-kun, as my name was far better, shook his head and started walking. I let my head loll to the side and I could see my friends standing with some other nin. Rin was crying. Leave it to her to worry about me. I'd have to make it up to her. I don't like seeing her cry. Obito was jumping from one foot to the other. His eye brows were scrunched together. Sarutobi-kun was the only one not looking at me. He was talking with what looked like a Chunin. Probably giving him a run down of what happened.

They were all okay. That's what mattered.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rin was automatically there when we got close.

"Just a little tired. She used to much chakra." Pretty-kun said.

"I'm alright." I chirped giving her a thumbs up. "I could use a nap though."

"Alright, alright. Save the questions for later. You three need to come with me so we can get a full report on what happened." Jiraiya cut off any other questions. Oh boy did Obito seem to burn at that. He probably wanted to know how I learned that jutsu. Obediently they all followed Jiraiya.

"Wei, Pretty-kun!" he almost stumbled at that. "Shouldn't I go with them?"

"We need to get you to the hospital." he stated simply. I reached up and touched his hair. He didn't seem to mind. I'm surprised I did it. Oh! My stutter! Haha! Chakra exhaustion beats the stutter. Must keep this in mind.

"I'm going to be okay, right?" I asked letting my hand fall.

"Well, you don't seem to be in any pain. Which is a testament to your chakra." the last part was said more to himself. "Why don't you take a nap and let the adults worry about the rest?"

That really did sound like a good idea. God knows Mama was going to be pissed.

"I'm so dead when she finds out."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N **_Super excited about this chapter. Some people might hate me for what I did, but it works in my head. For the most part I hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to review or message me with a question of the day!

Also.. didn't do a whole lot of editing on this one. So sorry about any typos or mistakes I'll hopefully get around to it soon!

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto. The song is Strangeness and Charm by Florence and the Machine.

* * *

_**Hydrogen in our veins, it cannot hold itself, my blood is boiling**_  
_**And the pressure in our bodies, that echoes up above, it is exploding**_  
_**And our particles that burn, it is all because they yearn for each other**_  
_**And although we stick together, it seems that we are estranging one another**_

* * *

For the first time since, well ever, I found myself dreaming. Pretty weird to be honest. I was incredibly lucid for it to be a dream, but there was no way it could be reality. Right? This was tiring. Always wondering what was real and what wasn't. From the head aches induced by memories to the uneasy feelings. Were my memories of that past life even real?

This was bull shit. Why couldn't things be easier.

Unamused with my situation I took a look around. Everything seemed so real, but the landscape wasn't one that I knew. All around me there was nothing but water. So pretty. All mine. Despite the fact that I couldn't see the sun bright rays illuminated the bright blue water. As I hadn't learned water walking yet it was a good thing the water only came to the middle of my calf. Wiggling my toes I watched white sand cloud the area around me before settling again.

So weird.

Everything was incredibly quiet. No wind. No rustling waves. Absolutely nothing. Despite the cheery environment I felt my stomach churn uneasily. A low rumble made every hair on my arms stand on end. Turning I caught sky of a blemish in the infinitely blue sky above me. Was that a storm? Well I didn't have anything else to do. Might as well check it out.

_Sometimes the truth is better left alone_

Had the wind just spoken to me? I paused mid step and searched for the soft voice. Not that is scared me. Familiarity just sparked at my core. Despite the warning I continued to walk. Water splashed quietly against my legs. As I continued to walk the dark spot in the sky grew and grew. Thunder cracked loudly and the sky rippled. The sky freaking rippled. Dark clouds suddenly began to surge forward. All of that happy blue in the sky was eaten by darkness.

By all rights I should probably be terrified right about now. Lightning arced across the clouds. Not once did it come close to the water. Fine by me. All of that electricity needed to stay away from my water anyway. Being shocked to death was not my idea of a good dream, but for some reason I didn't think that was going to be a problem. My dream. My out come. Right?

_Turn back_

Words could not describe the amount of sadness those two words carried. Familiar green eyes flashed in my head, and the sorrow that was contained in their depths almost broke me. A breath or maybe an eternity passed and the sadness subsided. Curiosity rushed back. I ignored the voice and kept walking.

Obviously, there was something that wanted me to turn around.

Since I was being rebellious the warnings became more corporeal. An eruption of wind came from nowhere threatening to knock me off my feet. Tiny droplets of water stung at my eyes and I was forced to cover my face as I braced against the swelling wind. Another lifetime passed and finally gale subsided. Now the water came to my thighs. Veins of black threaded through the blue of my water. No longer still the now infected waves twisted. I had to check my balance to keep from being knocked over.

Then I heard it. Hidden behind the rumble of thunder there was a sound of metal on metal. A couple of things came to mind. First of all, why was my subconscious being an asshole? That one I would like an answer to right now. Secondly, who the hell was fighting in my dream? This better end with me defeating some monster like the awesome ninja I was. Feeling my resolve strengthen I continued trudging forward.

Another burst of wind made me shield my eyes. Suddenly I felt like I was close to what ever battle was occurring. Once I was able to not be assaulted by murderous wind (Looking at you subconscious) I took a good look at what was going on. My plan was to assess the situation and jump in at the right moment to steal the kill. I just felt like being a jerk.

Again, my dream.

What I saw ended up confusing the life out of me. Standing a top the water were about eight or so people. Most of them were just shadowed figures. No defining features set them apart. Just creepy black humanoid shadows. All off the shadows were clumped together like they were some kind of demonic biker gang, and they were staring rather intently at something. Following their gaze I found myself staring at this kid with silver hair. A mask covered part of his face.

I knew him, but at the same time I didn't

Don't ask. My brain freaking sucks.

Now, silver haired kid was staring at something himself. Seriously, were they just going to stare at each other or actually fight. Wait a second. Why was Rin standing in the middle of all of this? Did those shadows beat her up or something?! My protective side reared up and I found my hands clenching. Before I could take another breath every one was moving. I saw Rin's mouth move but heard no sound. The shadow people scattered, and silver haired kid started fighting.

Something wasn't right...

_I just wanted to protect us..._

Panic swelled and my heart contracted almost painfully. Rin was yelling at the silver haired kid, but again all I could hear was the sound of metal against metal. I had to get her out of there! She was in Danger! I pushed against the water and began to run towards my friend. Screw fighting! I just wanted to get her out of there. Thunder cracked and I could hear the pop of electricity. Wide eyed I watched the silver haired kid dart at one of the dark figures. His hand glowed blue, and I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick.

_There are things in this world..._

Black water rushed up to my chest, and bands of darkness started to coil around my leg. I was being pulled under. Screaming in desperation I continued to pull at them. A soft smile floated across Rin's face. An emotion akin to sadness and acceptance settled in her eyes. In a motion to quick for me to track she put herself between the shadow and the silver haired kid. Horrified I watched his hand rip through her chest and appear on the other side of her back.

_That can never be changed._

A scream tore from my throat as water swallowed me whole. The last image I saw before I woke up was a bloodied hand being pulled from her chest, and my friend falling lifelessly to the ground.

* * *

"Hold her down! Somebody get me a sedative!"

Working my way through the thick darkness I fought the thick bands that were trying to hold me down. I had to swim back to the top! I had to save Rin! She was all by herself. A high pitched noise pierced through the darkness, and my eyes swung open. Instead of seeing that infinite expanse of water I saw the face of my terrified Otou-san and a nurse.

I promptly stopped struggling. Otou-san's grip on my arms eased, but he didn't move. Movement at the door made me jerk slightly. Standing there was a nurse with red marks one her face. Like she'd been scratched by an animal. Had I done that? In her hand was a syringe of sorts. Everyone just froze in place and stared at me. For a good minute all I could hear was my ragged heart beat.

Then I started crying.

An hour later my room quieted down quite a bit. Otou-san held my hand through my fit and comforted me. After I became a functioning human being he proceeded to tell me what I did. Apparently my dream was terrible enough to make me start thrashing. One of the nurses tried to hold me in place to keep me from falling and got clawed on the face.

The rest.. well.. was incredibly embarrassing.

Guess who else saw my freak out?

Just guess.

Pretty-kun and Hokage-sama

* * *

There was nothing around hard enough to beat my skull into. Here I had been trying to be super cool earlier and now I looked like a terrified child! When the two men came in with my father later I couldn't bring myself to look up. There was nothing more shameful then being completely out of control. Especially with my body! I was a Hyuuga. I should be more disciplined.

Hold on a second did I really think that?

Yup definitely needed to recalibrate my skull.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Hyuuga-chan." Pretty-kun's voice snapped me from my thoughts. Still feeling humiliate I kept my eyes trained on the white sheets that covered my legs. Already my hands were twisting the poor fabric.

"You caused quite a fuss it would seem, Yuriko-chan" Hokage-sama followed up. Crap. Did we really do something so bad that he had to get involved. Oh right, those Iwa-nin were probably reason for worry.

"I.. I'm s..sorry if I c..cause any t..trouble." there it was ladies and gents. Back in full force to make things even more awkward. My beautiful stutter.

"We are just happy that you and the other children are safe. Kenji says you were quite brave." the Hokage supplied gently. That probably should make me feel better, but remembering the Hokage was Sarutobi-kun's father made me want to pass out.

"S..Saru..tobi-kun was t..the one t..that n..noticed them f..first." I said modestly. Yes, I did the flashy jutsu, but I was hardly a hero. I heard the Hokage chuckle.

"I also hear that you performed quite a feat." if I could suffocate myself right now I would. All this attention on me was making me nervous.

"Hyuuga-chan, can you tell us what it was you did?" Pretty-kun asked. His voice told me that he knew what I did, but wanted to know how well I comprehended the situation.

"M..mama gave me a s..scroll. I j..just did it." that made absolutely no sense. All three men shifted uncomfortably. I felt like they were having one of those silent conversations with their eyes. Kind of like Rin and I did.

"That jutsu you did is called Water Wall. Do you know what that is Hyuuga-chan?" again the questions. Why couldn't he just tell me? Not wanting to talk I just shook my head.

"You did a B-ranked jutsu Yuri-chan" Otou-san was sensing my frustration and intervened. He settled on the bed next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. So what if I did a B-ranked jutsu? That didn't make me special. Right?

"You didn't just do Water Wall, Yuriko-chan." they were all trying to get something across to me and I wished they'd just spit it out. "You did it with out a water source. Only your grandfather, the Second Hokage, was able to do that."

Oh...

Oh shit.

* * *

Dumb founded I just sat there. How do you even respond to something like that? I had the potential to be really strong. That had to be a good thing. I should be really excited right now. Dread was building in my stomach. In the back of my mind I heard the voice of that Iwa-nin calling for my capture. Strong people became targets. Strong people died.

"You're probably wondering why Minato-san and Hokage-sama are here. I'm wondering myself." my Otou-san stated simply. I let my eyes lift and I finally looked at them. Up until he said something I hadn't wondered that at all. Now my curiosity was baited. Anything to get their eyes off of me. Pretty-kun coughed almost uncomfortably. "Don't you think it's still a bit early to interrogate her?"

"Always straight to the point Hideki." the Hokage chuckled. "It was not our intention to interrogate your daughter. Minato actually approached me with an interesting idea."

"I would like to take her on as a student." Pretty-kun said in a matter of fact tone.

"You already have a student." Otou-san cocked his head to the side.

"Kakashi-kun is already a Chuunin, and I would strictly help her with training in the village." Pretty-kun explained. "We can come up with a training schedule that works around her time at the Academy."

"And you are okay with this Hokage-sama?" Otou-san questioned. His voice had a slight inflection in it that told me he was excited. I on the other hand wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"We wanted to make sure you and Yuriko-chan were okay with this." the Hokage said happily. The way his smile drew tight on his face made me suspicious. I suddenly found myself aware of his intention. While they weren't malicious there was a desperation there. Why would the Hokage of all people be desperate?

Suddenly Pretty-kun was kneeling next to my bed. Every muscle in my body stiffened and I did my best not to flinch away. Feeling incredibly awkward I found myself staring into his obnoxiously blue eyes. His aura was completely different from the Hokage's. He was earnest. He was genuine. That made me feel a little bit better about the whole ordeal.

"So what do you say Hyuuga-chan?"

Like I had a choice.

"S..sure."

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief. The air suddenly seemed about fifty times lighter. Pretty-kun smiled bright enough to blind me and stood up again. Was this really that important? I'd never understand adults. Pretty-kun walked to the door and motioned to some one. A smaller shadow came around the corner and I suddenly felt very angry. Silver hair. Masked face.

"In that case. Hyuuga-chan I'd like you to meet Kakashi-kun."

I didn't care what his name was. Tension flooded the room again as we glared at each other.

If there was a hell I had just found it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N **_Yey new chapter! Like always I hope you guys enjoy it! I really appreciate the reviews and messages I've been left. The good reviews make me happy and the.. well I wouldn't call them bad.. The uh.. The creative criticism! That's the word I was looking for. The criticism actually helps a lot! So I really do appreciate it guys. With this being my first serious fan fic I really want to turn it into something more then. 'Girl falls into world and falls in love' type story.

Any way.. I should stop ranting.

**New and Old: I**'m so glad you like my characters! I find writing canon characters is actually really scary, and I hope I do them justice. As for any love interests I haven't planned any out. The twins are definitely going to play a HUGE role in her life. She's definitely going to be seeing a lot of Team Minato, but I'm gonna leave that there. Gotta be mysterious and stoof. ; )

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don not own Naruto. The song is Juby Phonic's translated lyrics for **_Taketori Overnight Sensation._**

* * *

_**I know I'm searching for freedom when it's too late  
To spout any wings, foolishly dreaming  
I'm like a trapped bird jumping around from cage to cage  
Who never got to fly**_

* * *

Training with Minato started as soon as I was able to function like a normal human being. So about a week per the doctor. Mama wasn't very happy about it, but Jun would keep her to busy to keep up with my training. That's how Otou-san tried to explain the situation. Now, I had heard my parents get into spats before, but this time was different. For the first time in my life Mama and Otou-san truly fought.

About me.

"Botan we couldn't ask for a better mentor. The Hokage chose him! I thought you'd be ecstatic!" he was keeping his voice low and calm. Mama's aura was thick with anger. I shifted uncomfortably on my bed. Terrible thing about being trained the way we were (ninjas) . All of my senses were exceptional. Not to mention they were not being very quiet.

"Ecstatic? About what? My daughter turning into a political pawn?" Mama hissed. In my mind I tried to imagine her mad. Truly angry. I imagine her face was red, and from the sound of her feet she was pacing."Do you even comprehend what they will do? She won't be a child! They'll turn her into on of their instant soldiers."

"You're being paranoid. The Hokage..." something snapped and I felt myself jump at the noise.

"The Hokage will do what he must for the village. Do you honestly think sentiment will keep him from that?" what ever she broke got thrown into the sink. "You and I both know war is on our doorstep."

"Botan, keep your voice down." Otou-san sounded strained. As if Mama had just brought up a rather touchy subject.

"Let's take a look, hmm? Namikaze-san is a brilliant shinobi. His current project is six years old and already a chunin." her voice pitched with a bit of hysteria. "So what happens with Yuriko? Early graduation. Fast track her right to the front lines before she has any time to truly develop?"

Down the hall Jun-kun began to rouse. Almost like he could sense Mama's mood. Then again she was projecting it all over the place. Quietly I slipped out of my room into the dark hall way. Holding my breath I spared a glance towards the kitchen. That was the only light on in the house. Shadows flitted here and there as Mama paced. Part of me wanted to go in and scream at them to stop fighting, but that would probably make things worse. Instead I continued to my brother's room.

"What do you want me to say Botan? You and I both know that our children will only have futures as shinobis." Otou-san sounded tired. "That is the destiny of those born to our lines."

Destiny? Was my life really already planned out? No, that was the Clan part of Otou-san talking. Mama's anger spike, and this time I couldn't agree. I looked down at my brother and began to grind my teeth together. He should have the choice to be normal. We both should have that choice. If I wanted to be a farmer would they let me? Would the Clan let me? Would the Hokage let me?

"Bull shit, Hideki. Complete bull shit. You and I both know that genin shouldn't even think of becoming Chunin until they are almost teenagers. She hasn't even graduated! Her training should be left to us and the Academy until she is assigned a team." there was a moment of silence. Idly I found myself staring at my brother. Who was very much awake. A slight gurgle in his throat made me smile.

"Or the Clan." Otou-san reminded. No matter how gently he put it Mama would have acted as she did. An almost suffocating anger flooded the house. Despair and desperation were mixed into the fold. "Botan, we have to make a decision. Either Minato or some one chosen by the Clan. There are eyes on her, and there is nothing we can do about that."

"Then I guess I have no choice." she huffed and stormed out of the house, and I cringed as she slammed the door. Curling up on the floor I slept that night next to my brother's crib.

* * *

"How can you not be excited?" Rin asked bouncing in front of me. I watched her tiredly. Excited was the last word I would tie to this. After listening to Mama and Otou-san argue the night before I was as far from mentally stable as it gets.

"Just more training. Nothing to be excited about Rinny." I said passively. My hands were stretched across the desk, and my eyes were half closed. Our day was almost over, and right now I just wanted to nap.

"You not be excited about training? Did you see how cute Kakashi is? I would kill to be you!" her eyes scrunched and she had a fan girl moment. My hands clenched into fists. Over my dead body. First of all, Obito had the hots for her. I approved far more of that crazy Uchiha then stupid silver hair. Obito wasn't going to get her killed.

"What just because he's a chunin? Tch, we'll definitely be better then him. In fact, Obito's going to be Hokage some day. That is way cooler." I said trying to rep our friend. "Not to mention Sarutobi-kun is the son of the current Hokage. That's cool, too. Then there is me. You and I both know that I'm the only thing that matters in your life."

"You guys our my friends, though! He's just... he so mysterious and serious and mature." she gushed. Oddly enough my aggrivation was not stemming from her crush. Nope. This was entirely silver haired creep's fault. Actually, that was his new name. Creep.

Honestly it was far better then guy-who-would-murder-my-best-friend.

That one might actually get me into some trouble.

"The only thing that makes this even worth it is Prett...I mean Minato-sensei." I really need to stop with the nick names. At least when it came to people older then me. Otou-san said it created a bad image. He really wanted me to make a good impression.

"You say that now. I demand details tomorrow on how everything goes. Promise?" she stuck out her pinky and I gave her a pleading look. She flashed me a smile. Damn her. Linking my pinky with her's we basically shook on it.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Three days until my first training excursion. Mama forbid me from leaving the compound save for school. Her paranoia was running rampant. People were watching me. That's what she kept saying. Otou-san left the day before on a mission, and I think that had her even more wound up. Jun-kun felt her tension as much as I did. Mama couldn't hold him without him crying. He cried all the time.

My nerves were shot.

Today I managed to sneak out of the house. Getting out of the compound was another story. Mama made the request to the Clan elders to keep me under lock and key. A surprising betrayal in my opinion. A common goal, I suppose. My forehead burned. Not from the seal being active. No that stupid mark didn't have to be active to hurt me.

It itched.

It ITCHED!

A maddening feeling tingled under those bandages. Some where between pain and a tickle. With out even thinking about it my hands slid over my cheeks and to my face. Nails clawed at the bandage lightly. All I wanted was a little reprieve. A breath of fresh air in the suffocate smoke that was starting to surround me. Flakes of gauze dropped into my lap.

I had to save Rin. That dream was not a dream. Something deep inside of me whispered warnings. Memories that I firmly believed were not real kept nagging at the back of my mind. I wanted to shove them back. Let them fade. Did I risk my dream coming true? Did I risk losing my best friend?

Then the pressure of this new training. At first I thought it was harmless, but the more Mama started to go off the deep end the more I started to wonder. Now, the Clan was probably going to come sniffing around. No. The Clan would address me soon enough. Just one more thing to throw onto the plate. Even with my Byakugan being awful they'd hardly let me slip into the care of some one else.

"Yuri-chan!" strong hands seized mine and dragged them roughly to my laugh. Blinking the thoughtful haze from my eyes I found myself staring into an identical gaze.

"H..Hizashi-nee-san?" my voice quaked.

"Yuri-chan, what have you done?" one of his hands let go of my wrists and touched my forehead. Gently he touched around the bandage. Shit! That hurt! With a grimace I pulled away just a bit. His frown deepened. I looked down to see blood on my nails. The white specks of gauze was now red.

"I.. I didn't mean to." I should probably be sad, but instead I sat there feeling incredibly numb. Sighing he pulled me into his lap. Brushing my hair to the side he started to unravel what was left of the bandage.

"Does this have to do with the attack?" he asked me gently.

Hardly. The attack had left its mark on me, but not that deeply. This was something that had been bothering me for a long time. Only now it seem amplified by my friend's impending doom. I could save her if they let me. If the Clan let me pursue my own path. If the village let me stay by her side. If every one would just stay the hell out of my way, but I had been locked into a nice sturdy cage.

They got to make the decisions.

They got to chose my path.

Not me.

"Did you get to choose?" I asked holding perfectly still. His hands paused a moment. Tension rolled off him in waves. He knew very well what I was talking about.

"Our lives our decided for us at birth. Each one of us has a destiny to fulfill." there was sadness in his voice.

"But what if that makes you sad. What if you want to be happy." I needed some one to give me an answer. I needed to be pointed the right direction. I needed him to tell me everything was going to be okay. Hizashi-nee-san was always the optimistic one. He could cheer me up. He would say something funny and make me smile.

Right?

"The want of the individual is eclipsed by the need of the Clan." this time there was no feeling behind his words. A well practiced line. A line we heard all the time as Branch members. My forehead started to itch again, but I kept my hands down. His words bounced around in my head. Suddenly I felt incredibly old. Like I wanted to lay down and sleep for an eternity.

"The Clan comes first." again his hollow words.

"The Clan comes first" I repeated.

* * *

My training didn't start until about an hour after school. That was supposed to give me time to eat and finish what ever random stuff I had to do. Part of me concluded that it also gave Minato-san time to take care of his own business. Perfectly fine by me. With Mama going into dictator mode I would take what free time I had. This hour gave me an excuse to stay out of the compound. One hour of freedom a day.

One hour out of my cage.

Like the loser I am I headed straight for the training grounds. Best place to hide. If I did get in trouble for not coming home I could at least pass it off as trying to be an over achiever. Honestly I just wanted some time to myself. Time to just think and gather myself.

Eventually I found myself sitting next to the river we should have gone swimming in a week prior. Sighing I kicked off my foot wear and sat down on the edge of the river bed. Relief filtered into my skin as I let my feet dip into the cool rushing water. This was how I spent the next hour. People take for granted quiet boring moments like this. Let me be one thousand percent honest. I will never ever take this for granted again. The warmth of the sun. The quiet rushing of the water. Complete stillness.

Then my peace was shattered. An hour passed by far to quickly for my liking. Minato's sunny aura was hard to mistaken as he entered the training ground. Accompanying him was a calmer more serious aura. The corner of my eye twitched. He brought the Creep with him. Dammit. Couldn't day one go a little in my favor?

Throwing my shoes back on I steeled myself for what was about to happen. Prett... Minato-san caught sight of me quickly and waved. Creep completely ignored me as I walked up. Fine by me. Alright. Time to put on my game face. If anything I need to be polite for the sake of my new teacher. If Creep wanted to ignore me then I sure as hell had no problem giving him the same treatment.

"Hello, Hyuuga-chan!" Minato-san chimed in a cheery manner. My cheeks bunched as I forced myself to replicate his smile.

Just be happy. Just be happy.

This was an honor.

Honor. Honor. Honor.

"Good afternoon, Namikaze-san." I gave him a polite bow of the head and used the name Otou-san used for him. That was respectful, right? I didn't even look at Creep. Though he didn't show it I felt his aura shiver with slight irritation.

Screw you.

Best friend killer.

"Ready to start?" Minato-san asked with way to much pep. I had to consciously remind myself not to flinch. Do not clench my fist. Do not tense up. I was so sick of people acting like I had a choice in anything. Let's be honest.

Did I really have any choice?


End file.
